The Daughter of Primus
by elizabeth76lx
Summary: While with the autobots she fell in love with one she could not have. After transformed she falls for another. Auto/Decep. which will she choose? And will she live up 2 her expectations as protector? Chptrs switch from action and oc. I try and get both :
1. Signal

**Alright, so this is my first fanfic, I'm gonna give it a try. Hopefully ya'll will find it entertaining, but hey, you can't please everyone.**

**I don't own transformers- please don't sue me- however I do own a few new characters in this story such as the main female character and others that will be later introduced.**

**Basics: Armadaverse, starts out with the same story line as Transformers Armada, same threats through out the fanfic just another new twist that has a big impact. Hot Shot will already be one earth.**

**Summary: While fighting for the minicons a new source of power is found that use to be no more than a myth to all except for Optimus and Megatron. Rosaline has been with the Autobots ever since they rescued her on her home planet. She had extra feelings for one, but she was only human. After an attack on the Autobot base from the Decepticons she gets stripped of her humanity. Unable to return to the Autobots Megatron continues to torcher her, hoping to bring out the "pheonix" inside. And most dangerous, for her memory to return, because with her memory comes her power. What no one expected was for her to fall in love with a hateful Decepticon while she still had feelings for a Autobot.**

**Lots of OC pairings, but I'm not telling who they are other than obviously the main girl :)**

* * *

The medic room was busy as both medic's and scientist walked around getting ready for the biggest experiment of their time. Two medical beds were in the room, one held nothing. The other contained a blue, black and silver femme that was getting strapped down. She did not fight or open her mouth in protest, but did exactly as she was told. Optimus Prime was standing in the room watching the femme while everyone else was running around making a few final adjustments. He was amazed by her courage to go through with this, he wasn't sure if even he himself would be brave enough. Everything was about ready when he walked over to the femme's side.

"Skypheonix, are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked the femme in a worried voice, "You might not live."

"I'd rather take the risk of dying than the risk of being the one to kill everyone else." She responded, her voice was smooth and almost musical. Optimus looked at her with sad eyes, he knew she was right. She was a danger to everyone. But still a part of him didn't want her to do it. "Optimus, please. Please don't remind me, I want to know nothing of this life. No matter what happens keep me away. I don't want to relive this nightmare; I don't want to be the reason so many die. Promise me." Her voice pleaded. Optimus grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I promise." He said in a low sad voice. Next Ratchet came over and nodded.

"It's time." The medic said.

"I'm ready." Skypheonix responded. Her face was stone hard showing that there was no second thoughts. Ratchet summoned Optimus out of the room to go watch behind the glass window. Behind the window Optimus watched as the scientists and medics twisted the last few knobs.

With Ratchet's signal a mec pulled down a big lever making all the machinery come to life. Light filled the room as everything warmed up. Then came the ear piercing scream of the femme strapped to the bed. There were a few moments when panic traveled through the room that it wouldn't work. But the scientist were quickly able to recover. The femme's screaming faded.

Optimus's optics wandered over to the empty medical bed that now had a small light growing in it. The light disappeared to reveal a baby silently sleeping. Ratchet went over and took a look over the baby making sure everything was okay.

Optimus re-entered the room and walked over to the baby.

"It worked." Ratchet said. Optimus looked at the infant, now it was his job to protect the baby and get her out of this world. She was to know nothing of the transformers. Just as he promised.

* * *

The school bell rang announcing that the day had come to an end. Kids raced down the hallway, pushing and shoving along the way trying to escape the prison that they were stuck in all day. Outside the weather was nice, the sun was out without a cloud in the sky. The air was a tad bit humid, but that was normal for the west. Everyone had cleared the classrooms except one student.

Rosaline still remained in her seat looking out the window watching the kids run to their rides. Down among all the waiting parents was her ride. A yellow sports car that had no driver.

With a sigh she picked up her books and started to make her way outside.

"LOOK OUT!" Without much more of a warning one of her classmates named Carlos came crashing into her making books fly everywhere. Both were on the ground rubbing their head or butt.

"Man Carlos. You need to rethink about riding that skateboard inside the school. You're lucky that wasn't a teacher- or worse- the principle. Rosaline are you okay?" Rad- Carlos's best friend- asked. Rosaline look up at Rad surprised that he knew her name. She knew him, they had science together, but they never talked. She was always towards the back bored out of her mind. Everything that they were taught in science, she already knew. Ignoring his question she began to pick up her books.

"Here let me help you with those." Carlos offered. Without waiting for a respond he started getting loose papers that fell out of a binder. "I'm really sorry I hit you. Rad's right I should stop doing that in school."

"It's fine." Rosaline said underneath her breath. After she got all her papers and stuff back together they left her in a rush to get outside of school. When she got outside there were very few people left waiting for rides. On the other side of the street she saw the yellow sports car that was waiting for her flash its lights. Rosaline walked over to the car and dropped her books on its hood with a heavy thud.

"Ouch!" the voice came from the car, "What was that for." Rosaline, seeming completely unfazed by the cars voice answered it.

"Don't you flash your lights at me. Someone's going to see that wonder how that's possible since no one's behind the wheel."

"There's barely anyone around."

"Keyword barely. There's still some around." Both hushed up as a freshman boy walked by. "So where are we going today Hotshot?"

"I'm not sure. I guess we could go drive around the north end. Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and pick up a minicon signal." The heat was starting to get to Rosaline.

"I still don't get why Optimus sent us here in the first place. I mean no one's heard anything about the minicons for eons before you guys even found me. Why now?" She took off her jean jacket. Underneath she wore a green tank top that hugged her curves and showed a little midriff of her prefect stomach. It matched her eyes, an emerald green that sparkled like diamonds when the sun hit it just right.

"All he told me at the briefing before coming here was to watch over you and make an attempt to find some minicons."

"So why me? Why couldn't I have stayed on Cybertron?" She flipped her long curly blonde

hair over so that she may better manage it to get it into a ponytail.

"Beats me. He didn't tell me and I didn't ask, I was too eager to come to earth. And plus - " Hotshot was cut off by a wolf whistle coming from a boy who was hanging out the window of a brand new red sports car that pulled up next to them. The call was out to Rosaline, who was staring daggers at the boy. If there's anything she really hated was the disrespect that the women on earth would receive from some men.

"Hey sweet cheeks." Said the boy behind the steering wheel. Rosaline recognized him as Tyler, he was a senior who was always eyeing her. But to her he was nothing but a slob. "Is that you're ride?" Rosaline threw back her head giving one loud HA

"Me, ride with you? Over my dead body."

"Oh come on. One little ride." He begged.

"Nope, I already got my car, I'm going home." Quickly she opened up the drivers door, threw her books in and started to sit down.

"Race you for a ride." That stopped her dead. If there's anything really loved was speed. Same with Hotshot, together there was no limit for them. She stood up again and looked over Hotshot to Tyler.

"What happens if I win?" She asked. Tyler was a bit shocked that she accepted so easily. He thought it would take a little more convincing. But he quickly recovered and got his game face back on.

"You think you're going to win?" He asked, a little bit of laugh in his tone. All Rosaline thought was fuel to the fire. Tyler realized she was series when she continued to shoot dagger glares at him. "What do you to happen if you win?"

"Pink slip to your car." His eyes widened a tad when she made her price.

"That's too high!" He wined. Rosaline was starting to climb back into the driver seat of Hotshot. But not before saying one more thing to Tyler.

"What? You afraid you're gonna loose to a girl?" His eyes narrowed as he rushed his friends to get out of the car.

"First one over the bridge. Take any road you want." He called over to her. With one of his friends giving the go they were off.

Tyler's car was fast. But Hotshot was faster. What Rosaline couldn't understand was why Hotshot wouldn't just get this over with and stop lingering behind. Hotshot's comment was that he was building up Tyler's confidence for a more devastating defeat. But that wasn't what Rosaline wanted. She just wanted to bullet through the course, take out anything in their way. Go through a wall if it was in their way. She just wanted to go fast. As if he heard her thoughts Hotshot decided to stop lingering and when flying past Tyler's car and in front only to slam on the brakes and piss Tyler off. The whole race just went like that. Hotshot was just toying with the kid. The whole time laughing to himself. That's when he got the signal.

* * *

A minicon had been activated over towards the east side of the city near the cannon. Without a word exchanged between the two, Hotshot took a sharp turn and started heading off before the race was finished. Now he wasn't holding anything back as they speed by the town weaving in and out of traffic. Rosaline kept her eyes on the road eager to get to the minicon. It wasn't suppose to activate on its own, she was curious on who – or what – had triggered it off. Houses and other traffic went by them in a blur. Hotshot hadn't gone this fast since they got to earth two years ago. It didn't take too long for the traffic to disappear and the houses be exchanged for trees. When they were getting closer to the end of the road Hotshot turned off the pavement and started going through the woods. It was anything but the smoothest ride that she had. Hotshot might rule the road, but he was no match for dirt roads or no roads at all. A loud crash not too far ahead of them made them aware that someone else was there already.

"Let's go Hotshot!" Rosaline yelled over the noise going through the woods after hearing the big bang.

"I'm going, it's hard to maneuver through the trees at this speed." As they drew closer they were able to hear metal upon metal. A battle was going on. "I wonder if Optimus Prime is here." The suggestion made Rosaline even more determined to get their quick. It's been so long for her since she's seen that big mec.

"If there's a battle going on then let's kick it! You know you don't want to miss a thing."

"We're almost there. When we reach the clearing up ahead I'm going to slowdown and open the door. I need you to jump out so that I can transform. Look for the minicon, but if it's too dangerous I want you to hide."

"Don't even bother slowing down. And I can open the door on my own." Rosaline responded while unbuckling her seatbelt. They reached the clearing of the cannon, strait ahead of them was Optimus and Megatron having an intense fight as the two tried to rip the spark out of the other.

"Starscream and Demolisher are here for some fun." Rosaline turned her attention to the left where she saw – as Hotshot said – Starscream and Demolisher standing ready to attack Red alert. In between the Autobot and two Decepticons was three smaller beings that looked like humans. "It's a minicon!" Hotshot announced. Rosaline looked closer and saw that one of the figures was indeed a minicon.

Quickly Hotshot turned to head for Red Alert's aid. As he turned Rosaline jumped out, rolling along the ground before jumping onto her feet. Where normal humans would have gashing wounds Rosaline didn't have more than a scratch. After all, she wasn't from earth.

As Hotshot zoomed to help Red Alert he jumped into the air while transforming into his robot mode and caught Starscream off guard. Rosaline threw her fist up in the air in victory for Hotshots sneak attack. Next she looked around for the minicon that disappeared while she was watching the battle.

It took no time at all for her to spot the minicon along with the other two figures running for the cliffs. Quickly she ran after them. She needed to help the Autobots anyway she could. She ran around a corner just in time to see them disappear into a cave.

"Hey!" She yelled, trying to get their attention. But it didn't work, so she followed them into the cave.

After running through it a bit she heard two scared male voices. Both she immediately recognized.

"Rad! Carlos!" She said shocked to see them and relief of finally catching up to the minicon. Both the boys looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see those giant robots out there! We didn't even see them coming! The big one with horn – like - things coming out of his head just showed up and then that other dude came from who knows where and attacked him. Next thing we know giant robots are popping up everywhere and trying to take each other out. CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHEN ROBOTS STARTED APPEARING OUT OF THIN AIR!" Rosaline secretly laughed to herself at panic that Carols had just expressed. Defiantly not the reaction she was expecting to get from him. But she decided to give him some credit considering he hasn't been hanging out with giant robots for the past several decades like she has.

Rad on the other hand was scared, but no where near as scared as Carlos. He too was just looking at Carlos with wide eyes showing that he too wasn't expecting that rant.

"Rosaline? What are you doing way out here?" Rad asked

"I could ask you the same thing." She answered, recovering from Carlos's reaction from seeing her. The two boys looked at each other.

"Well, we were, um… " Carlos began but Rad stepped in to help Carlos's answer.

"We were just up here hiking when we came across this guy," he referred to the minicon next to him, "and, well, as Carlos said when we exited the cave giant fighting robots just sort of popped up everywhere and – hey! Wait a second, how come you don't seem phased by all this?"

"That's because I know those robots that happen to be coming out of thin air out there." Rosaline answered in an amused tone. Both boys mouths seemed to drop down ten feet. A big crash was felt in the cave from outside. "I'll explain later." She turned to the minicon, "We need to get you to safety."

"What? Why? What's going on!" Carlos complained, but the minicon started running deeper into the cave.

"HEY!" Rosaline called out to the minicon disappearing into the dark.

"Wonder where he's going." Rad said,

"I don't care where he's going but we need to catch up to him!"

"Here we brought flashlights." Reaching into his bag he pulled out two flashlights and tossed one to Rosaline while keeping the other for himself before running after the minicon.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Carlos called out from behind, running to catch up.

Meanwhile on the outside the battle was coming to an end…

* * *

**Yea it's a long chapter and not much happened that was that interesting but hey you got to start somewhere.**


	2. Reunion

"Optimus! Optimus! We found the ship! We found it!" Rosaline came running out of the cave and into the clearing after the battle. Rad, Carlos and the minicon - now known as Highwire - were right behind her. She ran strait into the giant robots leg and made an attempt to hug it but her arms barely even reached to the sides. "I missed you guys." She said still with her arms on his leg. Optimus looked down with amusement on his face.

"Was it really that bad being stuck with Hotshot for two years?" He asked.

"No, he was cool. But I still missed seeing you all everyday." She let go of his leg and looked around.

"Where's Jetfire?" She asked when realizing he wasn't there.

"Right now he's on another mission. He'll be here when he can." Rosaline looked down at the ground, disappointment on her face, she was really hoping to see Jetfire again. She didn't get to say goodbye to him when she and Hotshot had left Cybertron.

"Optimus sir," Red Alert started while coming towards Prime, "If you don't mind I would like to go take a look at the ship and start building up our base."

"Go right ahead Red Alert."

"Hi Red Alert!" Rosaline called from down low. He didn't even see her till she said something.

"Rosaline! How are you doing?" He asked happy to see her again.

"I'm fine, just happy I'm with you guys again. Life was just so boring."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean." Hotshot asked joining the conversation.

"Oh it's nothing personal. I was just bored out of my mind in school." She turned to Optimus, "Don't you ever send me back there."

"I don't think you need to worry about that anymore, there's no need we can just say you moved and you can come live at the Autobot base once we get it up."

"I'll get to work on it right away." And with that Red Alert left.

"So since she doesn't get to go to school anymore… can we stay too?" Carlos shyly asked the giant red, white and blue Autobot. Carlos and Rad were no longer afraid of the transformers, at least not the Autobots. Rosaline filled them in on just about everything after catching up to Highwire back in the cave. So now they know all about the war on Cybertron and why the minicons are so important to the war.

"You two are going to need to stay out of this conflict. It's too dangerous for you both." Optimus stated.

"Then why does she get to stay?"

"She has a different case, where you two still have families and school and other stuff, she has – "

"Us!" Hotshot finished proudly pointing his thumb towards himself.

"By the sounds of it you're going to be spending a lot of time here on earth looking for these minicons." Rad started, "We could always come after school and stuff and help out. We would be useful in explaining this planet to you guys."

"We sent Hotshot and Rosaline here two years ago. I think that's enough time to – " He was cut off by Rosaline who hit his leg hard enough for him to notice she was trying to get his attention. Putting a hand down she climbed up into it. When he brought her up onto his shoulder she quickly whispered something in his ear which seemed to change his mind about the boys. "Well then. I guess if you two continue with your daily routine's so that no one suspects you can come over here after school. Just whatever you do, do not tell anyone about us. We don't want to alarm the humans; this is just a battle between us, and the Decepticons. I'm just sorry that it had to be here. On your home world."

"Thanks… uh… Optimus Prime, sir!" Carlos could barely hold in his excitement. Optimus, Rosaline and Hotshot gave out small laughs.

"But right now you boys need to get home. It's been a long day and you've been introduced to a lot. Hotshot!"

"Yes sir!" Hotshot quickly changed into his vehicle mode and opened up the door summoning Rad and Carlos to hop in. Then they were off in a flash.

"Those two humans are very interesting." Prime said sort of out loud in thought, sort of talking to Rosaline, who was still sitting on his shoulder.

"That's the most I've ever talked to them. They're not too bad."

"I believe that they will be entertaining to have around the base. We just need to make sure that they don't get in the way of any danger. If Megatron found out they were hanging around us – " he paused, "well let's just say that he'd use anything or anyone to get to us."

"They'll be safe as long as they don't go to any battles. So how's Sunspot doing?" Just the mention of the female's name made Optimus smile underneath his face mask. Sunspot was his mate. She was highly ranked back on Cybertron. The instant that femme walked into his office to join the Autobot cause Optimus seemed dumbstruck by her beauty, and that didn't happen to him often. Her beauty wasn't the only thing that attracted him, but her put out attitude. She was fun, caring, enthusiastic and gentle. But at the same time, lethal.


	3. Battles

Here's the next chapter. Please read/review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several weeks the Autobots have managed to get just about every minicon that came online. Rad and Carlos had continued to come over after school and on weekends. After a couple of days they convinced Optimus to allow their best friend, Alexis, to also come over saying that she would be able to help out Red Alert with the controls. Their other excuse is that Alexis is so nosy it'd be best for them to tell her about the transformers rather than her finding out by herself like she would. They really did make the environment a little more relaxed considering that they were in the middle of a war. The Autobots enjoyed the kids hanging around. Their earth games also gave the minicons something to do other than just sit around. Also Rad and Carlos were right, Alexis really was handy to have around.

"Come On! You Can't Get us!

"Let's go!"

"Come on Hotshot, try a little harder!" Rad, Carlos and Alexis called out to Hotshot who was chasing after them while they were on minicons. Hotshot was getting tired, felt like his wires were going to burst from running after those kids.

"Boy, I don't like this game." He said while breathing heavily with a hand against the wall for support. "Hey Jolt!" He called out. "It's your turn to be it!" The minicon turned around to look at Hotshot and with a nod chased after the kids.

Rosaline was over helping Red Alert with some electronics. Something that she tended to be good at. Curiously she eyed the game that the earth children were playing. It confused her on how just chasing someone else was fun.

"Rosaline, why don't you take go take a break. You could go play that game with the other humans if you wish." Red Alert told her while he had his head buried in some wire. Snapping out of her thoughts Rosaline went back to work on the screen she had in her hands.

"I'm fine." She said. Red Alert stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"I've noticed that you never really talk with them when they're here." Rosaline tried to ignore him. But he sat there waiting for a reaction, she couldn't ignore his gaze for long.

"I just, don't have anything in common with them." She said not meeting his gaze.

"Neither does Hotshot, but look at him." Rosaline looked over at Hotshot who was on the ground still breathing heavily. But on his face he wore a wide grin.

"My time is better spent working then making ties with others that I'm just going to have to say goodbye to soon." Realizing she wasn't going anywhere Red Alert accepted it and went back to his work. It wasn't that he was trying to get rid of her. He really did enjoy her company. It was just that she was still young, and already acted like an adult. She took life way to seriously and didn't understand that wasting time was sometimes acceptable.

"A minicon has been detected. Report to the warp gate." Came Optimus Prime's booming voice over the loud speaker. Everyone stopped what they were doing and headed out to the warp gape.

"Better catch your breath back pretty soon." Rosaline teased Hotshot when she went by him. Who was still breathing fairly heavy. Rad laughed at her comment.

When they arrived at the warp gate everyone transformed as Alexis went with Red Alert and Carlos in Hotshot, which left Rosaline and Rad with Optimus.

"Look! Penguins!" Carlos called out from inside Hotshot. When they arrived at their destination "Cool! We're in Antarctica!" Hotshot laughed to himself. That was one thing he really enjoyed about Carlos. The kid was so easily entertained. You could give him a pebble and he'd be happy for hours.

"Okay men, lets go find that minicon." Optimus said as they came through the gate. "Everyone split up, but stay within radio contact." With that everyone went off in their own direction. It was a long quite ride for Rosaline and Rad. Every time he tried to start a conversation she would say as few words as possible. It was really starting to get on his nerves. Giving up on Rosaline Rad decided to start asking Optimus questions about previous battles that they had with the Decepticons. Optimus had no problem keeping Rad busy. But he could feel Rosaline just staring out the window. Every time he tried to get her to join in on the conversation she would seemed to roll up into a ball. Politely answering them when they talked to her, but not saying much.

After about an hour of painful searching Rosaline spotted a light to the right that looked like a minicon, quickly changing their course to check it out. As they came closer they saw that the light was coming from the side of a cannon in the ice. Though that wasn't what surprised them. Red Alert and Hotshot were taking on Cyclones, Demolisher and Megatron on their own. Quickly Optimus ushered Rosaline and Rad to hop out before he transformed and joined up with his comrades. Rosaline and Rad looked around for Alexis and Carols. Sure enough they saw Alexis leaning over the side of the cannon reaching down. Panic grabbed both Rad and Rosaline when they saw that it was Carlos she was reaching down to. Quickly they ran over to help.

_I wonder where Starscream is_. Rosaline thought to herself. It was odd not to see Starscream in the fight. He was always the most reckless of the Decepticons. She was busy keeping and eye out for Starscream and making sure that neither Alexis or Rad fall off the side while reaching for Carlos that she didn't notice that someone else was watching her. Megatron's face twisted in wonder. There was something about her that he knew. He needed to get back to the base and do some research.

"Decepticons, retreat!" He called out.

"Cowards, as usual." Rosaline growled while grinding her teeth.

A big bang from inside the cannon caught her attention. She looked over the edge as Alexis finally got hold of Carlos's hand. But over to the side was Starscream, banging his fists against the wall of the cannon, desperately trying to get the minicon. Rosaline wondered how she didn't see him before. It's kind of hard to miss a giant robot.

Next thing she knew she was falling. Carlos had lost his grip and started to tumble pulling down Alexis, Rad and Rosaline with him. But before they got too far Red Alert shot out an energy disc to catch them while Hotshot aimed at Starscream making Starscream lose his grip on the side of the cliff. Carlos managed to reach out and catch the minicon before it fell down into the darkness with Starscream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the base the minicon refused to wake up. The reason why, no one knew. It drove the Autobots nuts. Even after several days it still refused to awake. Red Alert would spend hours by it trying different ways to wake it.

Red Alert and Rosaline were deep in their quest to wake up the minicon when the other kids showed up. Alexis was preaching something about what she will do when she becomes president which was driving Carlos and Rad crazy.

"No luck?" Rad asked trying to get an excuse to stop talking to Alexis.

"We still can't seem to get this minicon to wake up." Rosaline started, she faced away from the computer screen to look at the minicon. "We've tried just about everything. It's as if it's waiting for something before it a wake's."

"I'm guessing that's strange."

"I'm not sure. All I know about the minicons is their history mainly. When it comes to how they operate I'm clueless."

"I thought you were good at machinery." Rosaline looked at him.

"I am, I can take apart and rebuild just about anything. But the minicons are different. They aren't at all built like the autobots. There's pieces to them I've just never seen." Before anything else could be said another minicon was detected on the computer screen. Quickly they all rushed to the warp room. After going through the warp gate they were in a much different environment then their last mission. Instead of being in the frozen Artic they ended up in a beautiful forest.

Once they got there Optimus had Hotshot send Jolt up above the tree's to scout out the area. When he got up there he saw something in the distance, he sent the message back down to the Autobots. Optimus gave the order to move out.

"Alright, which way?" Hotshot asked before turning into a vehicle.

He paused looking for a way through the trees.

"Well it's not exactly the freeway." Red Alert just looked at him, not quit sure how to react because it was obvious that they wouldn't be able to drive through the forest. He thought Hotshot would have seen that.

"I think we'll have to walk from here." Red Alert finally said since it still wasn't obvious to Hotshot. With a sigh Hotshot transformed back. The whole time walking Hotshot was complaining about the forest. The tree's kept on waking him in the face and we was really making more of a big deal out of it then needed. Finally he gave up and brought out some saws.

"Wait! Stop!" Rad called outs stepping in front of Hotshot. "You can't cut the tree's down!"

"But they're getting in the way." Hotshot Complained.

"The kid's right." Red Alert budged in, "Remember Hotshot, we're only guest on this planet. We need to be respectful." With a low growl from Hotshot they continued. Soon they reached a path were a bunch of trees had been cut down. The Autobots transformed into their vehicles and started driving along the path. After a while a gunshot came out of nowhere and hit Hotshot sending him flying into some trees.

"Hotshot!" Optimus yelled. Quickly the Autobots transformed again after the kids got out.

"I'm alright. I'm fine." Hotshot said while getting back up. From where the shot came from there was an evil laugh.

"Decepticons." Optimus said.

"We've come for the minicon." Demolisher said with a smug smile.

"Not if you're going to use it for evil purposes." Optimus responded while taking a defensive position. Hotshot and Red Alert followed his lead.

"What we do with it is none of your business Optimus Prime." Megatron answered. "Blast him!" Before they knew it the Autobots were under fire.

"Kids, run!" Red Alert ushered them while returning fire. They backed up into the tree's to take cover. Rosaline was mentally kicking herself that she had to hide and couldn't help the autobots on the battle field. It always drove her insane that she was never able to help on the front line of a battle. It was always go hide for her while watching her friends get shot at.

"The tree's are on fire!" She heard Alexis yell.

"Don't shoot unless you have a clear line of fire. We mustn't harm this forest." Optimus announced. _Screw the forest_, Rosaline thought. The minicon was more important, and she wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Come on, are you serious?" Hotshot complained.

"That's an order." With a low growl of frustration Hotshot backed off. Watching the battle Rosalie saw Starscream transform and take the skies. He did a sweep in the sky and started coming strait down onto the Autobots.

"Watch out!" Was all Rosaline could do. But to her surprise she saw Cyclones come out of nowhere and start fighting with Starscream, his own team mate! She didn't know what words were exchanged but next thing she knew a shot came from Starscream and set the forest on fire.

The kids all of a suddenly got all upset about the animals in the forest. Rosaline couldn't understand why, they were just animals and they should be smart enough not to go near the fire. But still Rad and Carlos threw themselves in front and started directing them somewhere else. Rosaline must admit she admired their bravery. Since she didn't like to just sit there she decided to help them out. They got all the animals out and regrouped when a tree that was on fire started falling towards them only to be punched out of the way by Optimus.

"Optimus!" Carlos yelled with relief.

"Are you kids alright?" He asked.

"Yea, thanks for saving us." Alexis said, Rosaline just lightly smiled.

"We have to put out this fire right now!" Rad said.

"You're right." Quickly he called over Hotshot and Red Alert away from battle. Seeing that the Autobots were retreating the Decepticons took advantage and headed off to get the minicon. Though Hotshot and Rosaline cared about the forest they were upset by Primus's decision. Both believed that the minicon was their first priority. It didn't take them long to take care of the fire. But then they needed to go stop the Decepticons.

The Autobots caught Megatron and the other Decepticons off guard. Quickly the battle continued. The battle was heated and the Autobots weren't doing so great. Starscream saw that there was no one for him to fight so he took the advantage to go after the minicon himself. That's when out of nowhere in the sky came an object catapulting towards earth nailing Starscream from above.

Starscream was driven into the ground with a lot of momentum from the falling object sending dirt flying everywhere. Everyone stopped to see who the newcomer was. After the dirt settled a giant red and white mec stood up over Starscream. He turned to face the Autobots to reveal a familiar face.

"Jetfire!" Rosaline called out, which caused unwanted attention to wander her way. Megatron's optics flashed when they landed on Rosaline who didn't even notice him. She was just looking at Jetfire with more excitement in her eyes then he could explain. An evil grin played on Megatron's face as he realized who she was.

Jetfire smiled at her.

"Look out!" Came from multiple sources at the same time. Rosaline called it out to Jetfire when she saw Starscream come up and grab him from behind. Optimus yelled it out to Rosaline when Megatron made a leap past him strait towards her.

Optimus grabbed Megatron just inches away from reach of Rosaline. Fear hit his optics as he realized that Megatron seemed to know who Rosaline was or else he wouldn't have attacked her like that. Rosaline on the other hand had no idea why Megatron had just thrown himself at her. It terrified her.

"Run!" Optimus said to her. Without question she obeyed him and headed into the forest to find cover. She hid in a thick bush so that she was still able to watch the fight. Behind her some twigs snapped. Jumping she turned around ready to put up a fight. But it was only Rad, Carlos and Alexis coming back from after finishing up the fire. The three took her lead and hid in the bush with her.

Back to the fight everyone was now even. Rosaline watched as Jetfire dodged every one of Starscream's uncontrolled throws. Megatron and Optimus were once again at it. A scream of pain from Hotshot was heard, Jetfire turned to see if Hotshot was in any real danger, leaving him vulnerable to a strike. Seeing his chance Starscream took the opportunity and went at Jetfire head on with all his might, completely knocking Jetfire's breath away sending him flying into the forest. With a loud laugh Starscream once again saw an opportunity to go after the minicon.

"That minicon will be all mine!" Starscream yelled from above right before taking his sword and slashing it through the giant tree that the minicon was in. Everyone watched in fear as Starscream picked up the minicon. "It's mine! My very own minicon!" He screamed victoriously from where he sliced the tree in half. Megatron back down on the ground gave a low angry growl because he deliberately told Starscream that the minicon was to be his. The minicon activated in Starscream's hands revealing a small red minicon. "I will call you Swindle. Transform for me now Swindle." Obeying his master the minicon, now known as Swindle, transformed into a race car. Starscream gave out an evil laugh as he watched Swindle drive around the ground. "Now I will be the master of the sky and the land. Come Swindle, let us combine." Obeying Starscream the race car started back up the tree and attached itself to Starscream's back.

"What do you think you're doing Starscream!" Megatron furiously yelled.

"I'm showing you my almighty power! Laser cannon!" With that a bright light came out of Starscream's guns destroying the forest and everything else in its path. The most concentrated part of the shot was heading strait towards Optimus but Jetfire jumped in at the last second shoving Optimus clear from the fire. After the shot was fired there was a giant hole in the ground like a crater.

"He's out of control." Came Optimus's voice.

"Jetfire!" Rosaline screamed. Optimus looked to where Jetfire had knocked him out of the way. He was on the ground lying in agony, but still online. Megatron looked to where Rosaline's voice came from. Quickly he got up and started going towards her once again. Optimus saw this and quickly got in Megatron's way, ready to put up another fight.

"Until next time Prime." Megatron growled before retreating. The smile on his face made both Rosaline and Optimus uncomfortable.

"Hey Autobots!" Came Starscream's voice from above. "You better kept your eyes on me for now on." Then with a spine chilling laugh Starscream disappeared. That defiantly wasn't good. Of all Decepticons to have a minicon. After they had left Red Alert quickly went to Jetfire's aid.

"I need to get him back to the base for proper care." Red Alert announced. Jetfire was no longer online.

"Who's this?" Carlos asked while coming over to where Jetfire was.

"That's Jetfire." Hotshot said. We'll introduce you all properly when he's back online.

"How long will that be?" Rosaline asked with obvious concern in her voice.

"Not long at all, I promise you." Was Red Alerts answer.


	4. Together but Apart

Rosaline sat on Optimus's shoulder while watching Red Alert work on Jetfire through the glass door to the surgery room.

"He'll be fine." Optimus said, feeling Rosaline's concern. "You worry too much."

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it." She responded while twirling her thumbs.

"Would you feel better if he didn't get hit by the shot and I was there instead?"

"What?! No I wouldn't! Why would you even think that?" Rosaline freaked out. Optimus had a small laugh to himself since he knew he'd get that reaction.

"Just wondering." He answered. Obvious amusement in his voice.

"That's not funny." Crossing her arms Rosaline now wore a scowl on her face. There was a moment of silence while she continued to scowl. Then with a sigh she dropped her arms. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever. "So, do you have any idea why Megatron went after me?" When she asked that question Optimus smile dropped. He was happy that he wore a mask so that she wouldn't be able to completely read his face. If she saw it, she would be terrified by the expression it now wore.

"I'm not sure why he went after you." Optimus lied. He knew exactly why Megatron wanted to get her so badly. But he knew that for her safety and for the safety of others she shouldn't know. After all, it was her wish before the war. Part of her life that she'll never remember. Rosaline started observing the palms of her hands.

"Oh." she was hopping that Optimus would have some idea. "It really scared me. The look in his optics – I don't think I've ever been that scared." Her voice was a little shaky as she talked.

Optimus looked at her with sympathy in his optics. Her personality has always been tough and fearless. Always willing to risk her life to help the autobots. Back on Cybertron she was sent on several missions with Bumblebee to go inside the Decepticon base in order to collect information, and was never once afraid. Always willing to go back when needed. But something about the way Megatron had leaped at her that day terrified the human girl.

Optimus continued to stare at her as she was now studying the back of her left hand, but it was easy to tell that her mind was elsewhere. It hurt him. She was with them so that he could properly protect her. But over the years he became sure that no one would know who she was. Her story was only a myth to most back on Cybertron. He started to be less careful and would let her roam farther and farther without protection. But after the accident earlier that day made him realize that she was still not safe. No matter what, he made a promise to protect her; he needed to be more careful.

"Rosaline," He said to get her attention. She stopped looking at her hand and met him in the optics. "I don't want you to go out on anymore missions with us. You and the other kids are to now stay on the Autobot base on missions. This is just an act of caution for your safety." He stopped waiting for the rage. But it never came.

"Alright then." She agreed to his surprise. Her agreeing to something like that so easily showed how earlier really, truly, scared her. Never has she looked so… small.

"Optimus," Came Red Alert's voice who was now in the room with them.

"What is it Red Alert?"

"Jetfire's fine, he just had a few wire's blown. He's repaired and now is just resting."

"That's good news, nice job. Now go get some rest." With a nod the medic left.

"Would you like to go talk with him? I'm sure he'd love your company." Optimus said to Rosaline. With a nod of excitement he brought his hand up to put her down and she ran out to where Jetfire was recovering. Optimus gave a small laugh to himself and left to get some rest.

"Feeling better?" She asked Jetfire upon entering the room.

"I'm fine, a few wire's loose."

"Well that's nothing new." Jetfire laughed. Rosaline climbed up onto the medical bed and sat cross-legged by his head so that she can see his face.

"I see you haven't loss your sarcasm."

"Like your loose wire's, that's never going to leave." Jetfire laughed

"So what have I missed here on earth?" Jetfire asked. Rosaline went on explaining everything down to the detail on what he had missed. She even included the school subjects that had always bored her to tears. The whole time Jetfire listened intently, nodding and laughing. "Those earth kids sound like the riot." He said when she finished.

"Well Hotshot defiantly enjoys them being around."

"So why don't you like to talk with this kid Rad? Seems like he's always trying to get you involved, why don't you accept the invitation?" Rosaline wasn't expecting this question and wasn't sure how to answer it.

"I – I just don't fit in with them. I barely know anything about their culture, and they have this game they like to play called tag. All they do is chase each other around, I don't get the point. Normally when someone's chasing me I turn around and shoot them." Jetfire knew there was more to it but didn't feel like pressing on. Any way's, it was his turn to tell her of what he had been up to for the last several years since they last seen each other.

Turned out that Jetfire had been busy. When she left the reason she couldn't say goodbye to him was because Optimus had sent him with a group to another planet that was having trouble with some Decepticons. While he was there he said that a femme from the planet was real interested in him but he nicely turned her down saying he had someone else. Rosaline asked eagerly if he had someone else. Jetfire looked at her and was about to say one thing but then quickly said it seemed like a nice excuse. Getting back to the story he returned to Cybertron with his group. It was several days after Optimus left. Jetfire as informed that he was in command of Cybertron while Prime was away. But after a while Jetfire started to get anxious to do something new. That's when he decided put Ultra Magnus in charge back on the planet while he came to earth to help on in the Battle for the Minicons.

By the time he was done talking it was extremely late. Rosaline could barely keep her eyes open. Jetfire on the other hand was wide awake and decided to sit up. She climbed up into his hands as he rest them in his lap. As they sat there continuing to talk she started to fade out and would only listen. Slowly she started to curl up in a ball in his hands and drifted to sleep listening to the sound of his voice. The voice she knew she could not have.


	5. Midnight Walk

Ok. Now things are really going to start getting interesting…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jetfire watched as Rosaline slept peacefully in his hands. Her face that is normally full of fire and feeling was calm and gentle. He really missed her when he had to leave Cybertron, and was a bit depressed that she wasn't there upon his return. It was Rosaline that always made his day. Her free spirit with a fiery attitude was a entertaining mix for him.

Gently Jetfire reached a finger towards her to push away a lock of long blonde hair out of her face. She was unnaturally beautiful for a human, he thought.

He heard a sound and looked up to see Optimus walk into the room.

The two Autobots nodded a greeting to each other. Optimus saw Rosaline in Jetfire's hands and told Jetfire to put her in her room then meet him outside. Obeying, Jetfire stood up and started towards her room. Not once - even when he was setting her onto her bed - did she budge. He stood over her, silently watching her sleep for a few minutes before leaving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air outside was pleasant and warm. A light breeze was in the air, just enough to keep it from being humid. Jetfire took in a huge gulp of fresh air, smelling the sweet smell of the woods to the north. When he looked up the sky was clear. There was no moon so he was able to clearly see the Milky Way.

Jetfire stood in the entrance looking out into the calm night when Optimus Prime walked up next to him from behind.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Prime asked. Jetfire nodded in agreement.

"It's even more beautiful than I imagined." Optimus looked at his second in command from the corner of his optic.

"Come, take a walk with me." Without waiting for a response Optimus started walking away from the entrance and into the warm summer night. With no question as to where they were going Jetfire followed. They walked silently for a while enjoying the sound of the crickets.

"I would like to welcome you back with us Jetfire." Optimus said, breaking the silence. "We've missed you, especially Rosaline. She was pretty upset when she had to leave Cybertron without saying goodbye to you."

"It's good to be back sir." Jetfire was trying to ignore the last part of Prime's comment. He saw where this conversation was going.

"She's very fond of you, you know, Rosaline." Optimus took a breath giving room for Jetfire to comment, but it never came so he continued. "You two are very close, especially back on Cybertron."

"The kid grows on you." Jetfire shrugged his shoulders.

"You know what I mean." Optimus was now going to get to it. He knew that Jetfire would avoid what he was aiming at as much as possible. Jetfire accepted the defeat as he realized he wouldn't be able to get around this one.

"Don't worry Optimus. Nothing's going to happen. She's human, I'm a robot. We both know it would never work." He sighed. Optimus looked at his second in command who looked almost torn apart. He knew, everyone knew, how Jetfire and Rosaline felt towards each other. They fell in love with the others soul way back when. Neither actually admitted their feelings for the other, but everyone saw it. It was there from the start. Optimus felt a lump inside of him just by how devastated Jetfire will be after what was to come next.

"She can't stay with us forever." He started. "I know how much she wants to be with us, but she needs to be with her own kind." Jetfire looked at his leader in question, yet knowing what Optimus was talking about. "Earth is a beautiful planet with a young race of humans. With a little bit of guidance she would have no problem fitting in here."

"Optimus? Are you serious? You want to leave her behind?" Optimus took in a deep breath. It pained him just as much as it pained Jetfire, the thought of leaving her.

"We are in the middle of a war Jetfire, a war that is not hers to fight, a war that she was brought into by of us. I'm concerned for her safety and she is not safe as long as she stay's with us. Who knows, maybe after this war she will be able to come back to Cybertron or we can visit her back here on earth."

"After the war? That may be eons from now. She won't still be around then."

"Then we should let her live out the rest of her life here on earth. That way she'll know more than war." Jetfire shook his head.

"But what if something happens to her here? You know she'll go looking for trouble if she gets too bored. Aren't we going to have anyone stay behind and watch over her?"

"I talked to the children. She will be living with Alexis as an adopted sister. For a protector she's got Rad, and I don't think he's going anywhere soon."

"Rad?" Jetfire thought back to the blue eyed blonde that she mentioned earlier. He remembered that there was some other reason she had trouble talking to Rad that she didn't mention. _Could it be?_ He thought.

"I talked to Rad. He came up to me not too long ago asking how to get Rosaline into her type of environment so that she may talk with him comfortably rather than him talking to a brick wall as he put it. He's becoming quit fond of her. He wouldn't let her get into any sort of trouble." Jetfire was still having trouble processing this information, Rosaline staying on earth. Another boy who has feelings for her, and she may return some of the same feeling.

He shook his head trying to erase these thoughts. He needed to pull himself together he told himself. He was second in command of the Autobots; he couldn't let feelings for a human - that he knows he can never be with - get in the way. Jetfire knew that he shouldn't be so greedy; he had to let her go, she needed to be with her own kind. But what if she didn't like it? What if she was just too miserable that she looses herself?

"Did you tell her yet?" Jetfire asked in a quit voice.

"Not yet." Optimus admitted. "I will soon though."

"Good thing your bullet proof."

"Yea, I won't be surprised if she switches some of my wires while I'm recharging."

"Optimus, I know you think this is the right thing for her safety and stuff. You're most likely right. But are you sure this is what she really needs. I mean we've done pretty good protecting her and she's helped us plenty of times. Does she really need to go even if she chooses not to?"

Optimus turned off his optics as the memory of Megatron leaping at her came into his mind. The flash in Megatron's optics, the way he moved so suddenly, how he already knew his target and went after her only not once but twice and went after none of the other kids who were vulnerable multiple times. It scared him. Megatron knew who she really was. Who Prime helped hide so many eons ago. If Megatron somehow got his hands on her who knows what he would do in order to awaken the dangerous beast inside of her. It was too dangerous.

"I'm positive." He answered

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa! I didn't even see the second part of that conversation coming…. And I'm writing it!

Rosaline's going to be po'd when she finds out what's planned for her. She just might need a crow bar….

Please leave a comment! I appreciate feedback. Sometimes, depending on what people say, it will effect how the story goes.


	6. Confused

The sun shone through an open window gently landing on Rosaline's face. She woke up to find out that she was no longer in Jetfire's hands, but in her own bed. Getting up she rubbed her neck and got into a change of clothes. It was Sunday and she slept in. The other kids were already at the base when she woke up.

"Did I miss anything interesting?" She asked upon entering. Red Alert – as usual – and Jetfire were in the control room.

"Nothing yet, and that minicon still refuses to wake up." Red Alert answered. She started to walk towards Jetfire who she noticed didn't even look at her when she entered the room.

"Hey Rosaline, we just hooked up some videogames to a monitor. Want to play?" Rad asked while entering the room.

"Video games?" She asked in a confused voice. She didn't know what they were.

"Yea, come see." Rosaline paused, deciding whether to continue on to talk with Jetfire or go with Rad. Her choice was decided by someone else.

"Go with him." Jetfire said in a monotone, not even looking at her. Rosaline looked at him with some confusion on her face. Jetfire never acted like this to her. Maybe he was just having a bad morning, she thought. Obeying, she followed Rad out to another room where Hotshot was already playing these videogames with Alexis and Carlos. Every once in a while her mind would wander back to Jetfire, wondering what would have put him in such a bad mood.

The next several weeks were long for Rosaline. Everything was changing. First of all the minicon that refused to wake up finally awoke. Turned out that it was one of the three minicons that combine to create something called the Star Saber; one of the most powerful weapons in the galaxy, a sword of pure energy. Optimus decided to give the power of the Star Saber to Hotshot.

They also got two new members of the Autobot teams. One was Smokescreen who they met up with in a subway tunnel. Turned out Smokescreen was sent elsewhere when he went through the warp gate to get to earth. The second new team member was a mec named Scavenger who turned out to be Optimus's old trainer. At first we thought he was on the Decepticon side, but apparently he was really acting as a spy. The part that Rosaline found annoying was that Optimus didn't tell even her about where Scavenger's loyalty lied. Everyone thought that he was a Decepticon, which was why he received such a cold shoulder from everyone when he first arrived.

Not only did the Decepticons get betrayed. But the Autobots got betrayed too. For a while there was this guy named Sideways. They thought he was on the same side as the Autobots. Sadly he turned out to be a traitor, and his betrayal hit the Autobots hard. Sideways "befriended" Hotshot, the two of them followed the Decepticons through a warp gate that led to the Decepticon base. There the two were stuck and had to fight their way out.

Towards the end Megatron got hold of Sideways and gave Hotshot a choice. The Star Saber for his friend's life.

Hotshot, being the clever mec he is, went to trick Megatron into setting Sideways free but ending with Hotshot still being in control of the Star Saber. His plan would have worked too except that at the last second Sideways showed his true colors by grabbing the Star Saber and handing it to Megatron himself. Thanks to Hotshot's luck this happened while Scavenger was still with the Decepticons. Megatron would have killed Hotshot if it wasn't for Scavenger stepping in.

But all that wasn't what made the weeks go by slowly for Rosaline. It was Jetfire. He seemed to be avoiding her, for what reason she did not know. Yea the Autobots have been busy, but even on the few moments of peace she would go find Jetfire only to find out that he was out for a flight, or recharging. It was really starting to get on her nerves. He had no reason to suddenly start acting that way.

"What are you thinking about?" Rad asked Rosaline one day while they sat outside the Autobase. The two had spent a lot of time together since they had to stay back on missions, everything had gotten so busy and Jetfire was never around to talk to. Rosaline was starting to grow kind of fond of Rad, though her feelings for Jetfire had not changed.

"I'm just thinking about Hotshot." She lied.

"Poor guy still hasn't recovered yet has he?" Rad was referring to Hotshot's betrayal.

"You haven't heard him at night. He can't sleep. I hear him banging his fist against the walls sometimes at night. He hates how vulnerable he was to Sideways."

"He has been training pretty intensely with Scavenger lately."

"Can't wait to get his hands on Sideways."

"Too bad. The mec seemed cool at first." Rad admitted.

"Welcome to the world. Things like betrayal happen every day." Rad looked at her with caring eyes. He knew that her beautiful eyes have seen things he could never even imagine. So many that he didn't even know the half of it.

"So how did you come to hang around the Autobots?" He asked while putting his hand's behind his head and leaning his back against the wall of rock behind them. Rosaline looked out onto the valley trying to collect her thoughts.

"They saved me." She started. "I can't remember everything. I was unconscious when they first found me. It was on Taribth, my home world. I remember us being attacked by a group of Decepticons that were after the energy on our planet that my people refused to hand over. The Autobots found me, brought me back to Cybertron, and looked after me. After I fully recovered I couldn't go back to my home world. There was no point, there was nothing left and the few survivors had scattered across the galaxy. So, Optimus and the other Autobots offered me a home, with them." She paused, taking a deep breath in. It was so long ago, but she could remember waking up in the infirmary at one of the Autobots base's back on Cybertron.

"How old were you?"

"Nine."

"But I thought you've been with the Autobot's for decades."

"I've been with the Autobots for three and a half decades. Five earth years equal's one year on Taribth. We age a lot slower then your race of humans. In your human years I am eighty-two. Back on Taribth I am only 16." Rad looked at her wide eyed.

"That's amazing." He commented.

"It is different." Rosaline admitted, holding her legs closer to her body. They sat for a few more minutes in silence watching the sun go down. She watched Rad from the corner of her eye. She was doing the exact opposite of what she wanted. She was getting attached to him. When she arrived to earth she promised herself that she wouldn't make any ties with anyone so that way she wouldn't need to bother with goodbyes.

Even though she knew it was wrong, she blamed it on Jetfire. She wouldn't be hanging with Rad if Jetfire wasn't ignoring her. She needed someone to talk to, someone that she could truly be open to. The only mec that she could truly be herself around was Jetfire. With the exception of Optimus. But Prime's been extremely busy with being the leader and such. Rad just sort of stepped in, and she didn't refuse the offer.

_What am I doing?_ She thought to herself putting her head in her hands. She was lost in thought when she felt an arm wrap itself around her shoulders, pulling her closer to something hard. In her mind she was hoping that it was Jetfire, finally coming to his senses. But then she felt warmth come off of the body holding her. She heard the beat of a heart coming from inside. It was Rad that was holding her.

She should have pulled herself away. She wanted to pull away, but her body wouldn't listen. _This isn't happening._ She told herself. Rad was a nice kid, she liked him. But her heart belonged to Jetfire. She didn't care if he wasn't human. He would always have her heart. But at the same time she knew that it would never work. _Should I move on?_ She wondered. They sat there a few minutes, the whole time Rosaline wanted to back away, but mentally didn't have the strength to do it. Rad was so warm, so kind. In all the confusion that was going through her head she felt just one silent tear roll down her cheek. Quickly she tried to hide the evidence by burying her face into Rad's white shirt. When she did that his grip on her tightened. _Crap_ that was not what she was looking for. But still, she couldn't say no.

Around the corner Jetfire remained hidden in the shadows watching them. His spark ached by the way she had dugged her face into Rad's shirt. He felt awful about avoiding her so much, but he knew it was the right thing. To step back and let a human step in so that she would be able to take Optimus's news of her staying on earth easier. But still, the way he held her, the way she clung on to him. It made a mix of emotions flow into Jetfire. What he would do to change. If only he were human. Then he would be the one holding her, stroking her long soft blonde hair. If he were human he would tell her how much he loved her.


	7. Runaway

The next day Rosaline made a promise to herself that she would talk with Jetfire no matter what. She didn't care if she had to shoot him in the leg to keep him from walking away; she was determined to speak with him again.

The whole morning she spent looking for him, with no success. Every time she asked someone if they've seen Jetfire she would get different location on where he was last seen. She didn't stop searching until Optimus came up to her.

"May I have a word?" He asked. He didn't sound like himself she thought. With a nod she started walking with him.

"Haven't seen much of you lately." Rosaline said.

"I've been busy trying to figure out Megatron's next move."

"Any luck?"

"None at all."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Rosaline was in a rush to get back to her search for Jetfire. Optimus stopped and looked down at her.

"Rosaline," He began, "this war is getting more and more dangerous. Everyday that you are involved the possibility of your death increases." She didn't like the sound of this. "As much as it pains me to have to say this, I have come to the decision that you must stay, here, on earth."

When that came out of his mouth her own mouth seemed to drop to the ground.

"What?" She barely managed to get out. She didn't see this coming

"I don't want to risk your life anymore. The other Autobots and I agreed that it is for the best. We will all miss you terribly, but we'd rather know that you are safe then worrying about your safety all the time. This war is not yours to fight. We need to get you out of it before you get too involved."

"What!" Rosaline said much louder than before, her voice now full of rage.

"It's for the best Rosaline, we all think so."

"You think you know what's best for me! You can't do this! I refuse to stay! This war is now mine as much it is yours!" Her rage was fuming all through her body, she tried to hold her fists steady by her sides but they still shook like crazy.

"There is no debate about it." Optimus said in his final tone voice. He was in pain inside. He felt like he was trying to push his own sparkling out of his life for ever. But many years ago he made a promise, a promise that he broke by accident. He had do his best to fix it before it was too late.

"You can't make me start over again." Her voice was quite, but then it quickly rose up as she continued to speak. "You can't leave me behind!"

"I don't want you involved in this war anymore."

"I AM involved in this war! You are all my family! Cybertron is my home! This war is now as much MINE as it is yours!"

"Alexis's family will adopt you as their own child. She, Rad and Carlos will offer you a new place."

"Is that why you all have been avoiding me lately?" Her tone of voice was murderous. "You have all been avoiding me so that I will be forced to hang out with those kids in hoping that I would want to stay weren't you!" Optimus was silent. She was more clever than he gave her credit for.

"Rosaline –" He reached out a hand to her.

"Don't Rosaline me!" She yelled, shoving the hand away. Then without another word she ran. Ignoring the pleas to come back that came from Optimus's mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was furious as she ran through the Autobot base, she wasn't sure where her legs were taking her, but she didn't care, she wanted to escape. She was so upset that she wasn't around a corner.

She would have felled backwards from the impact if he didn't put his arms out to steady her. He held her at arms length to ask her what was wrong. But with all her might she shoved him against the wall, out of her way and kept on going. Rad made a move to follow her but was stopped by Red Alert.

"Let her be." He said. Having a good idea as to what might had made her so upset. Helplessly Rad watched her disappear around another corner.

Dark clouds loomed over the sky threatening heavy rain. Rosaline didn't even pause as she ran away from the Autobase. She didn't care how far she went as long as she was far away.

Blindly she made her way through some woods, branches swung out cutting her face. She fell a couple times, rolling down hills as she stumbled among the brush. Soon it began to rain making her fall even more because of the mud. She had reached a clearing when she tripped over a root and fell hard onto the muddy ground. For a few minutes she sat there, not wanting to move. She didn't want to leave the Autobots, no Autobots meant no Jetfire.

She sat up into a ball and put her head in her hands. The taste of salty water entered her mouth. She touched the salty spot on her mouth and then with her finger followed the trail of the salty water up her face to find out that the source of it was from her eyes. She was crying.

Rosaline couldn't remember the last time she cried. It felt so strange to her. Giving up on trying to wipe the tears away she laid back down onto the ground, still curled up into a ball and just sat there listening to the rain fall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been five hours since Rosaline had left the Autobot base and everyone was starting to get nervous. Optimus had sent Hotshot to take the kids back home because it was getting late. The rest of them were in the control room, waiting for Rosaline's return. Red Alert was constantly pressing buttons while looking at the monitor.

"She has left our area. We cannot track her signal anymore." Red Alert announced. With a heavy sigh Optimus sat down and rested his head in his hands.

"You made the right decision. It better she found out sooner than later." Scavenger said to his old student.

"Then why does it not feel right?"

"You will feel worse if she stays with us and Megatron gets his hands on her." Other than Optimus, Scavenger was one of the few Autobots who really knew who Rosaline was.

"You're right." Optimus said.

"Sir," Jetfire stepped in. "It's been a long time, don't you think we should go find her? I mean what if something has happened to her?"

"You're probably right Jetfire." Optimus stood up. "Red Alert, you stay here and keep searching in our radius. Scattershot take the hills west, Jetfire go north, I'll radio Hotshot to look around the city and I will check out east." Everyone was leaving when an alarm sounded from the monitor. Red Alert quickly started typing stuff in.

"Another minicon has been detected four miles north from here." Red Alert stated.

"Change of plans. We need to get that minicon!" Optimus ordered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosaline lifted her head as she heard a rumbling sound in the distance. The rain had slowed down, yet the sky was still dark. Standing up she looked around the open field. When she decided to start heading back to the base a sound behind her caught her attention.

"The minicon must be somewhere close by." Came the voice of Demolisher. Quickly Rosaline dove behind a bush.

"I'm starting to get mud in places I didn't even know I had." Complained Cyclones.

"Would you fools just shut the hell up and keep on searching." Megatron walked out in front of where she was standing. He was so close she could have reached out and touched him. The second he moved away she slowly started to back up on all fours, eager to get away. Hope came to her as the distance in-between her and Megatron increased. _I can make it _she thought. She was about ready to get up and start running when she bumped into something cold and hard.

"Look what I found Megatron." Came a cold raspy voice from above. Without looking she got up to start running only to be grabbed by a cold metal hand. Starscream picked her up and studied her. "Hey isn't this one of the Autobot's humans?" He asked. Megatron walked up, looking at her in Starscream's hands. A smile snuck its way onto his face that frightened Rosaline.

"Yes Starscream, I believe that you are right. Well done. You three, any luck finding the minicon?" Megatron asked Demolisher, Cyclones and Sideways.

"Not any." Sideways answered.

"Well that's alright. We have her now, we don't need any minicons." Rosaline felt her heart beating so hard she was afraid it would jump out of her chest. Why did she leave the base?

"A, Megatron sir?"

"All will be explained soon enough Demolisher. Right now we will go back to base, and take her with us." Just as he finished saying that a shot came out from no where hitting the wrist of the hand that Starscream was holding Rosaline with making her fall to the ground.

"Not on my watch!" Came Jetfire's angry voice as he flew right into Starscream. Right behind Jetfire was Prime with Scavenger, Red Alert and Hotshot.

"Megatron, leave now!" Optimus ordered.

"No, I think I'll stay. Decepticons attack!" Megatron ordered.

"Open fire!" and with that a battle began. The rain started pouring down harder than ever making it hard to see. Rosaline backed up into the tree's so that she wouldn't be in the way. Hotshot was fighting Sideways with all his strength, but failing miserably. Red Alert was going against Cyclones, ignoring the taunts that came from the helicopter flying around him. At the perfect opportunity Red Alert attacked Cyclones bringing him down from the air. Scavenger was fighting Demolisher, but in reality it seemed like he was just toying with the mec. Then there was the classic Optimus and Megatron snapping at each other's throats.

But Rosaline's eyes were focused on Jetfire and Starscream. Both had their fist locked with the other and was pushing with all their might. Starscream stepped to the side letting Jetfire fall forward. As he fell Starscream's leg came up and nailed him in the gut. But Jetfire got a hold of him while he fell and pulled Starscream down with him. The two started brawling on the ground when Starscream pulled a cheep shot and fired his cannon's while Jetfire was on top of him sending the red and white mec flying through the air.

Starscream was now up and was heading towards Rosaline. She tried to tell her body to turn around and run but all her legs did was take one helpless step back. Starscream continued to advance towards her. With hatred in his eyes.

Rosaline opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Out of nowhere Jetfire flew right into Starscream's path, standing between her and the seeker in a defensive stance.

"You do not touch her." Jetfire growled from between clenched teeth.

"Megatron's orders." Starscream growled back. Without warning Jetfire launched himself at Starscream again. The heated battle continued on, and the Autobots were full of furry. Finally Megatron saw that it was impossible for them to win the battle.

"Until next time Prime." He said while retreating. After the Decepticons left the Autobots just stood there in the pouring rain.

"Rosaline?" Optimus called out into the night.

"I'm right here." Came her quite little voice as she left the safety of the woods and entered the field. In her hands she carried a minicon that had brought the transformers to the field in the first place. She had found it during the battle. "I'm sorry." Was all she said when she came up to the Autobots. She refused to meet their optics.

"There's nothing to apologize for."

"No, I shouldn't have freaked out. I shouldn't have left."

"If anyone should be sorry it should be me." Jetfire said taking a step forward. He got down on his knees so he could look Rosaline in the eye. "I should have never tried to avoid you." Rosaline looked at his face which showed that he was truly sorry. All the anger from the past several weeks that she felt towards him melted away. She knew that those weeks where he constantly avoided was her was so that she would go with Rad, making her transition to earth easier. The pain in his optics made her wish that she could reach out and touch him. That she could hold him telling him that she wanted him to stay with her forever.

"We should get back to the base before you freeze." Red Alert said to Rosaline. Rosaline nodded when she noticed she was shivering. Gently Jetfire picked her up and cradled her into his arms as they walked back. Once again that was where Rosaline slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Kidnapped

Long chapter, but that's because after this EVERYTHING changes. Also major OC coming up in a few chapters. I PROMISE. Cross my heart, hope to die, please don't stick a needle in my eye. I hate sharp objects. XD

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you were actually able to convince Hot Shot that he was a turkey?" Rosaline sat on the edge of a giant counter with her legs hanging of the edge swinging back and fourth.

"If you get a transformer drunk on energon you can make him do anything." Jetfire answered, Rosaline started laughing so hard that she almost fell off the edge.

"Does he remember it?"

"Not until we told him and started mimicking what he did. We'll never let him live it down."

"I wish you had got it on film."

"I wish I had got it on film too." Jetfire laughed. "It was priceless." Then Jetfire started mimicking a turkey making gobbling noises and everything. Rosaline laughed even harder, her face turning purple from lack of air.

"Jetfire cut it out!" Hotshot yelled while entering the room. "That wasn't funny."

"Then why is she laughing?" Jetfire lazily pointed at Rosaline who was trying to hold her mouth shut with her hands to stop from laughing. It wasn't working.

Hotshot scowled at Jetfire.

"Ah come on Hotshot." Jetfire started, putting a hand over Hotshot's shoulders. "We all went through that after joining the Autobots. Yours just happened to be one of the best."

"Go jump into a pool of acid." Hotshot responded, shoving Jetfire's hand off his shoulder. Even though he sounded mad Hotshot wore a small smile on his face. "I'm going to go try some more of these videogames the kids like so much." As Hotshot was leaving an alarm went off in the Autobase.

"Those are going to have to wait. Let's get to the control room." Jetfire said. Hotshot nodded and was off. Rosaline jumped onto Jetfire's shoulder before they took off after Hotshot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on Optimus?" Hotshot asked when the three entered the room. Everyone else was already there.

"A warp gate has opened up inside the base." Optimus responded. Rosaline could only catch the hint of worry in his voice because she has known him for so long.

"So what does that mean?"

"Well Alexis, I think that means we've got company." Carlos answered. Everyone glanced at the monitor when they saw the Decepticons warp into their base.

"How did they know where our base is?" Jetfire asked.

"Sideways must have told him when he joined the Decepticons." Scavenger answered.

"Red Alert, initiate the internal defense system." Optimus ordered.

"Yes sir." With the push of a button the laser guns appeared in the room that the Decepticons were in and fired. It didn't take long for the Decepticons to take out the lasers, just slowed them down.

"Optimus, they know where we are! They're heading strait for the command center!" Came Red Alert's panicked voice.

"They must be after the minicons!" Hotshot blurted out.

"What's the battle plan Optimus?" Smokescreen asked

"Hold on, I'm working on it."

"Oh great," Hotshot started, "I just can't wait her and watch them steal our minicons. You all watch, I'll show them what it means to break into our base."

"Hotshot! You kids stay here." Optimus said to them. Rad, Carlos, Rosaline and Alexis looked at Optimus, fear his behind their eyes. "It's the minicons they're after and as long as I take them with me they wont come into this room. Everyone else, move out!" Everyone gave a yes sir and headed out of the room to meet the Decepticons.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not too long after the Autobots had left, a big bang rang throughout the base causing the monitors to go off line. The children sat restlessly inside the control room, waiting for some type of sound to give them a hint as to how the Autobots were doing. Unable to take not knowing what was happening for so long Rosaline angrily stood up and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked her.

"I'd rather be out there knowing what's going on then waiting here only for the Decepticons to find us if they win." Rosaline continued to leave the room.

"Then we're coming with you!" Rad called out getting up to follow her; Alexis and Carlos were right behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hallway was vacant. No lights were on, it would have seem like no more than a midnight walk with the exceptions of explosions in the distance. After a while walking Rosaline started thinking that it wasn't wise for her to leave the control room, even worse to allow Rad, Carlos and Alexis follow.

"I'll tell you one thing. This defiantly wasn't what I was expecting to happen today when I arrived at the Autobase." Rad said

"Yea, this was a big surprise." Alexis agreed.

"Trust me, hanging out with the Autobots you're guaranteed a few surprises." Rosaline said. Just then she heard the sound of giant footsteps around the corner. Without thinking she ran to the corner hoping that it was one of the Autobots. She took the corner too fast and was unable to stop herself. She slid along the floor only to stand by the feet of Cyclones.

"Hello again my little human friend. Now come here, Megatron would like to see you." Cyclops said reaching down to grab her. On his face he wore a wide grin. Rosaline let out a loud scream and started running back from where she came.

"Run!" She screamed waving her hands for the others to go. They looked at her for a few seconds and their eyes widened when they saw Cyclones come around the corner after them.

"Get back here!" Cyclones yelled. The kids ran as fast as they could to get away from Cyclones, but the distance wasn't changing. If anything Cyclones was getting closer. There was no escaping.

They ran into another hallway but Rosaline stayed behind at the entrance. Quickly pushing some buttons on the wall she closed the door, ceiling off where the others went. Then she ripped the controls out of the wall so that the door couldn't be reopened.

"Rosaline! No!" Rad yelled coming to a screaming halt. He turned around to go after and stop her as he saw what she was doing.

"Run Rad!" The door closed before he could get to her.

"Rosaline!" He screamed while banging the door to open.

"No!"

"What is she thinking?" Carlos and Alexis said while racing up next to their friend.

"Alexis! Get this door open! Quick!" Rad yelled orders.

"I can't." She responded in a little voice. "The controls are on the other side, only one who can open this door right now is Rosaline."

"You mean she's stuck on the other side with that freak Cyclones?" Rad looked at her in disbelief then went back to screaming while banging on the door.

"I don't think that's going to help. We need to go find Optimus or one of the other Autobots." Carlos said. Rad looked at his friend then took off down the hall to find Optimus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Megatron will be so pleased with me when he finds out what I found." Cyclones said while coming up to Rosaline who was trapped between the psychotic mec and the closed door.

He reached his hand down to grab her but she zapped it with one of the many wires that were coming out of the wall where she ripped the controls off.

"Ow! Why you little," Cyclones picked her up with his other hand and held her tightly in his grip. "You're not going to get away with that you little twit." Rosaline spat at Cyclones with disgust on her face. He growled back and her and squeezed his hand making pain shoot through her spine and her ribs feeling as if they were breaking.

Cyclones turned around, running back to Megatron. The whole time Rosaline made the useless fight to escape his grip. _Crap_ she thought. Now she was really going to get it. Optimus was going to be furious that she left the control room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Scavenger!" Rad called out through the hallway when he laid eyes on the mec. Scavenger turned around, surprised to see the children.

"What are you all doing here?" He said in an angry voice. "Optimus told you to stay in the control room."

"We did, but then the monitors went off so that we couldn't see what was going on and we sa-" Rad put his finger up to Carlos's face to shut him up.

"Scavenger, Cyclones has Rosaline."

"What!" Scavenger's optics got wide with fear. Quick, you all get out of here. I'll radio Optimus." Obeying him the three left to get to safety as Scavenger contacted Optimus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyclones was moving through the base fast. Rosaline was scared that the others might not contact one of the Autobots in time. She was mentally kicking herself for not staying put. Closing her eyes she tried to push herself out of Cyclones's grip with all her might.

"Stop right there!" Rosaline opened up her eyes to see Red Alert standing right in Cyclones's path. "Put the girl down."

"Why should I?" Cyclones answered.

"Because we will rip you spark out if you don't." Smokescreen answered coming up from behind Cyclones.

"HAHAHA! You Autobots really think that you can stop me!"

"No, we will stop you." Red Alert's voice was at a dangerous level as a he took a step forward.

"Don't play with her life autoscum!" Cyclones threatened while holding Rosaline up. "I'll snap her like a twig." Red Alert hesitated. "Now, move aside." Red Alert didn't move, just stood there with fear for Rosaline.

"Put her down Cyclones." Smokescreen said from behind. Taking a chance he took a small step forward.

"You're hurting her!" Cyclones said while he tightened his squeeze on Rosaline. She let out a scream of pain as she felt one of her ribs break. Smokescreen and Red Alert took a step back at the cry of pain that came from their friend. "Now that's more like it." Cyclones said with satisfaction. "Now let's try this again. Move aside."

Against his will Red Alert stepped aside.

"You will pay dearly for this Cyclones." Red Alert growled as Cyclones passed.

"I'm sure I will. Looking forward to it." Cyclones laughed as he continued down the hallway and Rosaline blacked out from the pain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Megatron! Megatron! Lookie what I found!" Cyclones yelled while running towards his leader.

"What is it Cyclones? Can't you see that I am busy ending this Autobot's pathetic life." He asked turning around to face his soldier. Megatron had a tired out Hotshot stuck in a headlock. When he saw what Cyclones was holding he smiled and dropped the yellow mec to the ground. "Well then Cyclones, I must say, you did well."

Weakly Hotshot looked up to see what they were talking about. He saw Rosaline's limb body being passed between the two Decepticons.

"What did you do to her?" He yelled at Cyclones who just laughed in response. Megatron smiled and held Rosaline out for Hotshot to see.

"Look good, this will be the last you ever see of this pathetic excuse for life." He said.

"No! I won't let you!" Hotshot made a weak attempt to get up only to be kicked back onto the ground by Megatron. Completely knocking him out.

"Come on Cyclones, let's get out of here. We have work that needs to be done."

A few minutes later the two caught up to Sideways and Demolisher with Starscream who they met up with along the way. Optimus was battling with Demolisher while Jetfire was going against Sideways. The first thing Jetfire's eyes landed on Rosaline in Megatron's hands.

"Megatron!" He growled. Then he made a leap at the mec but got caught by a surprise by a blow to the stomach from Sideways knee. Jetfire landed to the ground with a thump. Before he could get back up Sideways had his foot resting on Jetfire's neck and was pointing a gun at his face.

"Megatron, put her down!" Optimus ordered.

"I don't believe that you're in a position to tell me what to do Prime."

"Why do you want her anyway?"

"You know exactly why." Optimus optics widened with fear as he stared at Rosaline's almost lifeless body. "Yes Prime. I know your little secret. Did you really think that you could hide her existence forever?"

"What secret?" Jetfire asked his leader from underneath Sideways pressure.

"What are you going to do to her?" Optimus asked, ignoring Jetfire's question.

"What do you think? Change her back to herself of course."

"No! That's too dangerous!"

"Not if you know how to control her. Now if you don't mind, I have some business to attend to." Megatron with the others behind him started to head back to the warp gate that they used to get inside the base. But Optimus stepped in their way.

"I will not let you pass Megatron." He said. Jetfire went by his leader's side ready to fight once the weight was lifted off his neck by Sideways.

"Yea if you want to get her out of this base you're going to first have to go through us." Jetfire agreed. The smile on Megatrons face seemed to grow.

"Okay then." He said with amusement. Then with a wave of his hand his soldiers pinned the two autobots to the ground quicker than ever thought possible. "Any other challenges Prime?" Megatron asked while walking past the two bots that were slammed hard onto the ground.

"Megatron, next time I get my hands on you, you will be sorry!" Optimus threatened.

"Looking forward to it." With that the Decepticons walked through the warp gate one by one. Sideways was the last to go through and turned to face Optimus who sat there helplessly.

"You broke your promise. Pity." He said as if he was there all those years ago next to the medical bed when Optimus made his promise. _How could he know?_ Optimus wondered. Then the warp gate closed.

"Failure!" Optimus yelled, banging a fist into the ground. Then, leaning his head back he gave an angry roar of fury that echoed throughout the base.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, I know a **ton **of you are reading this story. I really would appreciate the feedback; it helps a lot so that way I know if people are enjoying this story or not. And if not, what I can do to make it more enjoyable. Please and thanks!


	9. Transformed

_2 weeks later…………………_

"She should be online. I don't know why she doesn't wake up." Came a raspy voice.

"Maybe she just needs more time for the machinery to warm up." Another voice responded that Rosaline recognized as belonging to Sideways.

"Whatever, I still think it's stupid to be doing this. We should have just killed her and gone after the minicons instead of spending all our time on this."

"That's where you're wrong Starscream. She's more valuable to us alive than dead."

"Hostage? Why would Megatron want to do that when all the minicons were right there? It was so simple. If I were leader –"

"If you were leader you would have squashed her like a bug and continued on to get the minicons."

"Exactly." Sideways let out a loud sigh.

"Come one, Megatron's going to want to know she's not awake yet." The sound of heavy footsteps left the room leaving it quite. Slowly Rosaline opened up her eyes. She was in some type of room that either belonged to a scientist or a medic, which one she did not know. On the walls and countertops were tools and materials that could be used to either build something or fix someone. She took it all in and guessed that she was in the Decepticon base. To her relief she no longer felt any pain in her body from being squeezed by Cyclones. _I wonder if I've been out long enough to fully heal_. She thought, but then she noticed that something else was different.

Her body felt odd, she couldn't feel her long wavy locks of blonde hair resting on her shoulders, nor could she feel the flesh on the side of her mouth, or anywhere else on her body. What she felt instead was something cold, like metal. In fear she quickly went to sit up only to find out that she was strapped to a table. Panicked, she tried to move her head to look down at her hands. She saw them, they were metal. _What am I?_

"Ah, I see that our new recruit has finally awakened." Rosaline turned her head to see Megatron walk into the room. Behind him was Starscream and Sideways.

"What have you done to me?" She spat.

"We just gave you an upgrade, that's all."

"Get me out of these!" Rosaline ordered, fighting against her restraints.

"Only if you can promise to be a good little girl." Rosaline didn't answer, just glared at him. "Fine, then you may stay there. I'll try again later." Megatron started to leave. Rosaline quickly thought about other options, but nothing was coming to mind.

"Fine." She finally said. With a wave of Megatron's hand Starscream came over next to the table that Rosaline was on and started removing her restraints. He wasn't gentle about it either; he would tighten them then rip them off as hard as possible. She did all she could not to scream out in pain.

Once all the straps were off she lurched upwards to get away only to be slammed back down into the table with a lot of force from Starscream.

"Starscream," Megatron said in a strict voice, "let's not hurt our new toy. I want her in excellent condition." With a growl Starscream removed his hand and stepped back, allowing her to get up, which she did.

She stood there for a few minutes deciding how to escape when she saw her reflection in a mirror.

She stood there for a few minutes, dumfounded looking at her reflection. Then slowly she made her way towards the mirror. When she got there she stretched her arm out to touch the reflection. It was defiantly her that was looking back. Rosaline was no longer Rosaline.

She gasped.

The new figure that stood in her place was a new femme transformer, bearing no mark. Her color was a stunning sapphire blue. Two thin black lines ran parallel to each other down the side of both of her legs to her knees. The color from her feet almost to her knees were silver, her wrists to her elbow were also silver. The new body had beautiful curves, her stomach area and above where her collarbone would be, faded into a lighter shade of blue compared to the rest of her body. Her face had a delicate, flawless shape to it, but at the same time showed toughness. Above her shoulders she saw the tip of something on her back. Turning around she saw that she was a seeker. Her wings however were not like other seekers. She could retract them deep inside herself; hide them completely from sight if she wished. She opened them up to have a look. They were the same color as the rest of her body but got darker towards the edge until they were black.

Finally she looked herself in the eye, now known as optics. Not even those were the same. Instead of an emerald green they were deep lavender. The Rosaline she once was no longer existed.

"What is your name?" She jumped at the sound of another voice. She had forgotten there were others in the room. The femme thought for a moment. Nothing came to mind. "What is your name?" Megatron repeated.

"Skyleen," She answered; it was the first name that came to mind. Without warning Megatron slammed her against the mirror.

"I said, what is your name!" He roared in her face.

"I told you, Skyleen." She yelled from underneath his grip. Megatron growled in anger before dropping her to the ground.

"Maybe some practice will make you remember. Starscream, take her outside. I'll ask her the question again later."

"Why me?" Starscream whined.

"Because other than her YOU are the only seeker and someone needs to teach her how to fly. She's now your responsibility." With a grunt from Starscream he left the room, dragging Skyleen with him. Megatron watched with a grin as the two seekers left.

"Sir, do you really think it's wise to leave her at the hands of Starscream?" Sideways asked

"He can handle it." Megatron answered. But in his mind he had a different answer. She couldn't join the Autobots, therefore every mistake she makes he would put blame on Starscream. It's a way to make sure he always knows his place, and make Megatron look even more superior.

_So the Decepticon base is on the moon._ Skyleen was amazed; no wonder the Autobots were never able to find it. She had to escape and let Optimus know. But at the moment she had no clue, so she decided to let Starscream teach her how to fly.

It took her forever to transform. Starscream got really aggravated with her and went to hit her twice. But she jumped out of the way. The mec was really starting to get on her nerves also. She would have fought back, but at the moment she knew she could never win. He was much too strong, fast and experienced for her.

The training went on for several days and after every session Megatron would continue to ask her what her name was and every time she told him Skyleen he would get furious and sometimes backhand her. At night she was to go into a cell block that they had on their base. Every night it would be a different Decepticon guarding her. They were all boring.

Demolisher was always quite, obeying his master. Maybe once in a while the nasty things she said to him behind bars would get to him and he'd tell her to shut the hell up. The whole time Cyclones was on guard he would brag about how good he was about catching her. Starscream never said much. But when he did it was always a verbal threat. Then there was Sideways, who literally didn't talk. It drove Skyleen nuts.

The Decepticons rarely went to get minicons she noticed after a while. They'd only go after 2 out of 5 minicon detections. There was also a new Decepticon, his name was Thrust, but all of the other Decepticons other than Megatron called him conehead behind his back. The guy was more boring than Sideways and crazier than Cyclones. She was happy that he never guarded her.

Out of all the bots that guarded her at night she was surprised that it was Sideways that gave her the chance to escape.

It was four days since she had awoken for the first time as a transformer. It was Starscream's shift to watch her. Skyleen sat cross legged on the recharge bed, silently banging the back of her head off the wall her back rested on. She was so bored. Starscream leaned against the wall next to the cell not saying anything, just watching her. Finally not being able to take the silence anymore she got up and walked across the cell to lean against the bars by Starscream.

"Wucha doin?" She asked, even though it was quite obvious, nothing. He didn't answer her, just watched from the corner of his optic. "Oh come on, just because you pretty much hate me doesn't mean we can't talk."

Still no response.

Looking down she spotted an empty energon cube from earlier. _Good thing there's bars between us_, her next move was going to cost her.

Reaching down she picked up the cube. Starscream watched her with curiosity on his face. Skyleen turned around, acting as if she was just going to go back to her recharge bed. But instead she spinned back around throwing the energon cube at Starscream's head with all her strength, which wasn't much, but still enough to get him good.

He didn't cry out in pain or anything, but when he looked back at her she could see the hate in his optics.

"Why you little!" Starscream reached through the bars and caught Skyleen before she could back away from them. _Shit_. Violently he pulled her against the bars, banging her head against them. Then he kneed her in the gut and elbowed her in the back when she curled up, not once letting go so she could back off.

Skyleen thought he was going to do more. But the beating stopped when Sideways entered the room.

"Picking on the helpless again aren't we Starscream?" He said, looking at Skyleen who was curled up against the bars.

"Just having some fun." Starscream didn't want to tell how she had first hit him.

"Probably not the best decision considering that Megatron doesn't want her damaged in any way." Sideways stood in-between Skyleen and Starscream, lifting her head up she saw something in Sideways hands. The keys.

"I don't care what Megatron wants. It was and still is wrong for us to waste our time with her."

"Which is the reason he is leader and not you." In a swift movement Starscream had slammed Sideways against the bars to the cell. The keys in his hands fell to the ground right in front of Skyleen. Something she found peculiar was that he seemed to have dropped them on purpose more than force. Quickly she grabbed them.

"I will be the leader of the Decepticons one day. And when I am I will be better than Megatron ever was." He growled in Sideways receptors before dropping the mec to the ground. "Now are you here for anything in particular or just to bug me?"

"Just here to bring you this energon cube." He answered handing the cube to Starscream who looked at it with a little curiosity, but still took it. Without another word Sideways left.

Twenty minutes later he was asleep. The mec was on the ground snoring louder than anyone she has ever heard. Even worse than Scavenger, and his was bad.

Working quickly she undid the lock and bolted out of the cell not even looking to see if Starscream saw her.

Without looking around she dashed to the closest exit she knew of. Luckily since it was night no one was awake. Before she knew it she was outside of the base. Without slowing down she transformed into a jet and took off, heading towards earth as fast as she could.

The sun was starting to rise when Skyleen crash landed on earth. She was so worked up on escaping the Decepticon base that she was shaking. She knew the Autobase was close by and immediately started heading towards it, running.

She was almost there when she heard a sound of a twig that did not snap under her feat making her stop.

"Hello?" She called out to the forest. "Optimus? Hotshot…. Jetfire?" Fear entered her when there was still no response. Maybe it was one of the Decepticons coming after her. She stood there for what seemed like eons just listening. Her spark jumped when the sound of something ruffling through the ground reached her receptors. Looking down, a small bunny hopped into her path.

Letting out breath she'd been holding in she continued on at a walk.

"Freeze!" A voice came at the same instant she felt a gun pressed against the back of her head. Right then several other figures emerged from the surrounding trees with weapons aiming at her.

"Jetfire!" She yelled with excitement since he was the first one she saw. However he didn't even return a smile, just confusion.

"Do I know you?" He asked

"It's me! Rosaline!" He looked at her in disgust.

"Rosaline," He had a little choke, "is gone. Now state who you really are." Her excitement faded as she remembered he was right, Rosaline was gone.

"They, they changed me. Now I am Skyleen. But I use to be Rosaline, I can prove it. I don't in anyway understand the game of tag. And Hotshot, you were once convinced that you were a turkey." She begged. There was a pause of silence.

"Rosaline?" Jetfire whispered to himself.

"You don't have to prove anything." Optimus said taking a step forward. "Everyone lower your weapons."

"But sir," Hotshot protested.

"This is her, she's telling the truth. Blurr you can release her." _Blurr?_ Skyleen thought. Once she was free from the gun at the back of her head she turned around. Indeed it was Blurr who was behind her. She couldn't even remember the last time she saw that mec. Of course he wouldn't recognize her anymore.

"It's really you?" Jetfire asked. Skyleen turned around surprised to hear his voice so close. He was not even two steps away from her. She nodded.

Then she quickly broke the distance between them and ran into his arms.

Hold on! This scene isn't done yet! More to come next chapter :D

I'll try and have the next one up before this weekend. But I can't promise anything. 


	10. Sorry

Skyleen running into his arms was defiantly not what Jetfire had expected. But then again what did he expect? He didn't think he'd see her again, alive. Feeling the touch of the femme, he brought his arms up to wrap around her tiny frame. It just seemed too good to see her that a thought crossed his mind. What if this wasn't really her, what if he was dreaming? Skyleen shifted in his arms and met him in the optic. A small smile played at the corner of her mouth.

It was the same smile Rosaline had.

"If this is a dream I never want to wake up." He whispered for only her to hear, pulling her closer against his body in a tighter embrace. Skyleen's hands broke free from behind his neck. The left one traced underneath his face to his chin while the right one slid up the back of his neck. Standing on her tip toes she put her lips by Jetfire's left receptor.

"I'm real." She whispered then swept her lips against his metal below the receptor while backing her head up to look him in the face again. She liked being able to look him in the eye now. Skyleen broke their embrace so that she could turn to talk with Optimus. However the side of her still rested against Jetfire's body. Making sure he stayed by her side.

"Glad to see you again." Optimus said to her.

"I've really missed you guys. What made you believe I am who I said I am?" Optimus looked a little shocked. He wasn't expecting that question and wasn't sure how to answer it since her memory seemed to have not returned.

"Because only Rosaline wouldn't understand the point of a simple game of tag." He lied jokingly. She returned a small smile of amusement.

"So, you're one of us now?" Hotshot asked after poking her a couple times as if he couldn't believe it. Jetfire swiped his hand at Hotshot to back off.

"I guess so." She shrugged.

"How did you get away?"

"Sideways had the keys in his hand when he got into a fight with Starscream and dropped them right in front of me, I grabbed them before anyone noticed. It was really weird, as if he meant for me to get them." Optimus rubbed his chin.

"Yes I've been reviewing some battles that Lazerbeak caught on tape, Sideways has me…. curious. He doesn't act like he's a fully devoted Decepticon. Sometimes he fires at his own teammates, yet no one would know unless they view the tapes." He said. Skyleen decided to change the subject, so many hours with the Decepticons, she was sick of them.

"Blurr, when did you get here?" Blurr looked up, he hadn't moved since backing off from her. Before answering he looked at Optimus, it was obvious that he still didn't believe that she was who she said she was.

"I arrived a few days ago, Scavenger called me in." He answered in a low cautious voice. Skyleen looked at him, a little upset that he didn't trust her. But then again, who could blame the guy. Blurr's been through a lot in his life, he has a reason to be extra cautious.

"Where is Scavenger?" Skyleen asked noticing he was not with them.

"Red Alert, Smokescreen and him are back at the base with the kids. He was sleeping and we didn't think we'd need to wake him for only one life sign." Optimus answered.

"I don't think the guy's ever awake when we're at the base." Hotshot added. "Man I can't wait till Red Alert finds out you're still alive."

"It should put him into a better mood. He and Smokescreen have been blaming themselves on you getting captured. It hasn't been good. Rad's been upset too, mad that he took his eyes off you long enough for you to block them off. That was really brave, what you did to save them."

"We all think so." Jetfire agreed, "We were all devastated after seeing Megatron walk through the warp gate with your body." Skyleen could hear the anger inside Jetfire's voice as he said Megatrons name. Just the name of the Decepticon leader sent chills down Skyleen's back. She turned around and hugged Jetfire around the waste, digging her face into him.

"I don't ever want to go back." She said into his chest plate. Jetfire wrapped his arms around her and made circles on her back with his thumb.

"You wont, you're safe now." He lightly said to her.

"We'll make sure of that. No Decepticon will ever lay their hands on you again. I promise that." Prime said with certainty. A small snicker came from the air around them.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep Prime." Megatron said as he appeared out of the air, all the other Decepticons warped in behind him. Jetfire quickly let go of Skyleen and pushed the femme behind him while he got in a defensive stance, weapons at ready by his sides. Hotshot, Blurr and Optimus also stood ready to fight.

"Go away Megatron!" Optimus ordered.

"I'm not here to fight. Just come to claim back what's mine. He responded nodding towards Skyleen. "Come along now, we've had enough fun for one day don't you think?" Jetfire shifted his body to completely block Skyleen from the Decepticons sight.

"She's not going anywhere!" He growled.

"You willing to bet on that?" Megatron asked calmly. Demolisher stepped forward, ready to attack but was stopped by Megatron's arm. "Oh Skyleen," He called out in a sweet voice.

Skyleen shuttered behind Jetfire. She reached out and put a hand gently against his back for stability, then leaned her whole side against him, holding her hands up against her chest trying to ignore Megatron's call. Jetfire didn't even flinch.

"Megatron, leave now or we will fire!" Optimus said. Megatron acted as if Optimus never said a thing.

"If you know what's good for you Skyleen you'll come with me now." She closed her optics trying even harder not to hear him. Then suddenly she felt her body stiffen and stand strait up without her command. Jetfire felt the sudden movement and looked over his should at her with a little concern.

Being moved by some unknown force Skyleen took a step forward pushing past Jetfire who was eyeing her with caution. When she came into view her optics laid right on Megatron who was wearing a smile of satisfaction._ No!_ She screamed in her head. Megatron was somehow controlling her. She tried to fight it but not even a finger moved. Finally she felt her body be released from the control and stumbled backwards.

"Skyleen!" Jetfire put his hands out and caught her before she hit the ground. "What just happened?" He asked. But she ignored him. She was still looking at Megatron who was snickering showing that he did control her.

"Like I said, you might want to come over here femme." Megatron said to her. Skyleen took a big breath in and took a step forward. Jetfire's hand flew out and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked in panic. "Don't go back, you're safe with us."

"I have no choice." Skyleen didn't even look him in the optics.

"Yes you do." Optimus said to her.

"You can stay here." Hotshot added.

"We can protect you." Blurr finished. Skyleen looked at Blurr, a bit surprised that he's willing to protect her. "I believe you." A small sad smile crossed her face.

"I must go." She tried to break out of Jetfire's grip. But he didn't even budge.

"I won't let you." He tightened his hand that was holding her.

"Please Jetfire." She pleaded, but his grip didn't change and she knew she had no chance of fighting him off. So instead she turned to him, taking her free hand and resting it against his chest plate.

Stepping up against him she put her other hand against him as he wrapped one arm around her waste and the other one he rested on the small of her back. Slowly she slid both her hands up his chest, up his neck and to the facemask that guarded him. Gently she unhooked and took off the mask and connected his lips to hers.

He was shocked at first as her gentle lips landed on the surface of his. But quickly he recovered and opened his mouth, allowing her to enter. It was a slow, gentle kiss but still had passion behind it. Jetfire pulled her against his body, his frame almost surrounding her tiny frame. He slid the hand on the small of her back up to between her shoulder plates and held her even closer. Their tongues twisted together as Skyleen slipped the hand with his mask over his shoulder while the other hand ran slowly down his arm that he had wrapped around her waist. When she reached his hand she took it off of her and twisted their fingers together while bringing it up closer to their shoulders. Bringing her hand with the mask forward again she broke their heads apart and then leaned back in to kiss him firmly on the lips.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Then before he knew what had happened she slipped his facemask back in place and had twisted herself out of his arms. She was out of his reach when he realized what had just happened, dashing over to the Decepticons. All he could do was reach an arm out, as if she would come back.

"I wish you would kiss me like that." Megatron commented to her when she passed him. His expression scared her, hunger was in his optics.

When Skyleen turned back around to face the Autobots their expressions hurt her more than they could imagine. They looked defeated, betrayed. She was leaving, and they had no idea why. They didn't know that Megatron had just controlled her body.

As soon as she looked at Jetfire her eyes dropped to the ground as she hung her head low. What was going through his head right then she didn't want to know. She felt like traitor, he probably thought she just kissed him so that she could easily slip out of his arms. It was a little bit of that, but there was more to it. She really did have strong feelings for him, which is why she left. Incase Megatron took hold of her body and had her turn against the Autobots, her friends, her family.

Looking up she met Optimus in the optic. Skyleen tried as hard as she could to send a message to him through her facial expression just how sorry she was and how badly she didn't want to go back. If anyone would understand and get the message, it would be him.

"Megatron, if you hurt her I will make sure you die a painful death." Optimus threatened. Hatred in his eyes – _Good, he got the message – _Skyleen thought.

"Have fun with that Prime." Megatron seemed not the least bit worried. Then they all warped back to the Decepticon base, Skyleen with them.

"I will." A dark shadow crossed his face as he spoke in a low voice. A shadow more dangerous than any other look the Autobot leader has ever given. This was now personal, their number one priority now was to get back Skyleen.


	11. History

Ok, so I'm going to start bringing in some other transformers that aren't in Armada. Some of them are from the original series, a few from my imagination (scary right?) The ones I own I will describe in detail. You should know the ones I don't own and belong to those who created transformers such as Ultra Magnus, Jazz (Couldn't resist bringing Jazz in, he's my favorite from the original series.) and a few others.

I may bring in a few more Decepticons later so if anyone has any ideas of who they would like to me to bring in let me know. Please and thank you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skyleen was back at the Decepticon base, the last place she wanted to be. Yea her escape plan worked brilliantly, at least she was able to contact the Autobots and let them know she was still alive. She eyed Megatron who was looking down at her as she was nothing but a toy; man that mec really pissed her off.

"How did you do it?" She growled at him.

"Do what?" Amusement on his face.

"You know exactly what you did. How did you control me?" She hated the play dumb game that Megatron was giving her.

"Oh that. Sideways, would you like to explain?"

"When we rebuilt your body I inserted a chip in you so that with a push of a button you may lose total control of your body to whoever holds the button. Whoever holds the button can control you with just their mind." Sideways answered.

"What do you mean by you rebuilt my body? I was human."

"That's what you think. That's what Prime told you. Ponder that for a bit and maybe you'll remember." Megatron went to leave, Sideways behind him. Skyleen stood their looking at the ground, trying to understand what he had said.

Megatron stopped at the doorway and turned his head to the side so that she may hear him.

"You are free to roam now, but don't try anymore of those escape stunts. Next time I can't promise I will give back your control. I'll send someone in here to show you to your new quarters soon." Then he left.

After his footsteps disappeared down the hallway Skyleen sank down to her knees. Sitting there she felt defeated, useless. Why would that bruit want to even keep her around? Also why does he think she'll remember a memory that she doesn't have? What is it that he thinks Optimus kept from her? She would have tried another escape attempt, but Megatron already showed that he could have power over her, and the last thing she wanted was for someone else, especially him, to be in control of her body. This sucked.

A few minutes later she heard footsteps coming down the hall to where she was. Quickly she stood up and opened up her wings a little bit, covering her face with a dark threatening look. She wanted to seem tough, threatening. No one could know she was weak. Optimus would want her to be strong.

Around the corner came Demolisher, an annoyed look on his face. He was obviously jealous of Cyclones's success upon capturing her. The mec tried so hard to be Megatron's favorite. He was pathetic Skyleen thought.

"Follow me unless you want to sleep on the ground for now on." He said. Without waiting for her turned around and started walking back down the hall. Skyleen pulled her wings all the way in and followed figuring it wouldn't be bad to have her own quarters so she could at least have some privacy.

Demolisher never once looked over his shoulder to make sure she was still with him. The whole time Skyleen was thinking how lovely it would look to stick a knife through him. Sadly that was something she lacked, weapons. She didn't even have a tiny gun, just wings.

"Here's where you stay." Demolisher stopped and lazily waved his arm to a closed door. Then he was off, walking back down the hall again to do whatever it was he was doing earlier. This in Skyleen's mind was probably lying down while looking up at the ceiling and starring into the abyss.

Skyleen pressed a button on the side and opened the door. The room was nothing fancy, just a decent size area with a recharge bed by a window so that she may look out onto earth. Over to the side was a small table with a few tools incase she needed to fix something.

Closing the door she walked over to the recharge bed and sat down putting her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands. After a while her body changed its position so that she was lying on the bed. Closing her optics she slowly drifted into sleep. The whole time haunted by the last look that Jetfire gave her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still don't understand why she went with Megatron." Hotshot said. He was sitting down with his elbows resting on his knees while his head hung low looking at the ground. The kids went home for the night so the Autobots were discussing their new plans and the surprise of seeing Rosaline again, only this time she was a transformer.

"I too am not clear on why she went. She was acting odd before she told us she had to go. Jetfire, you said her body stiffened and then she suddenly fell backwards after walking in front of you." Optimus asked. Jetfire, leaning against the wall, looked up.

"Yes, it seemed as if she was moving involuntary. When I looked over my shoulder the look in her optics was of surprise. As if she too didn't know what was going on." He answered.

"That is strange. Red Alert, any idea?"

"None sir."

"Are we still sure that this Skyleen really use to be Rosaline?" Blurr asked. "What if she was just sent by the Decepticons to try and get into our system?"

"That was defiantly her. Who else would kiss Jetfire like that?" Hotshot laughed until he got a dark look from Jetfire.

"No, that was defiantly her." Optimus answered Blurr's question.

"How can you be so certain?" Blurr asked.

"Because," Optimus paused, "she looks exactly the same as before." Everyone in the room looked at each other with confusion, all except Scavenger.

"You mean… they found her body?" Optimus nodded to Scavengers question. "But I thought it was destroyed."

"It was. The body was separated and sent to different corners of the galaxy hidden. We thought it would be a sin to actually melt it. The Decepticons must have searched and found the parts to rebuild her. She looks exactly the same."

"A…. Sir? Do you mind filling the rest of us in on what you're talking about?" Hotshot asked. Optimus took a big deep breath in.

"The last battle Primus had with Unicron took a lot out of him. After time Primus became nothing but pure energy at the core of Cybertron. He could no longer control his physical body. Slowly he was dying. His final act was to create a being that could protect Cybertron from Unicron in case he was ever to become active again. His creation turned out to be a femme named Skypheonix. Building her took out the last of him. It wasn't two days after her spark was born that his died.

"Skypheonix was a nice kid, and very well known throughout the planet. She was known as the daughter of Primus. Over the years the council of Cybertron watched her grow and mature. Then war broke out. The Decepticons tried to capture Skypheonix multiple times for her power, but each attempt failed. The Autobots hid her so that the Decepticons wouldn't be able to get their hands on her. For a long time she was hidden, few knew about her. Her existence became unknown, transformers started to forget about her other than those who guarded her.

"Then after some time the Decepticons found her. We don't know what they said to her but we found her with them. No one knows what exactly happened then because those who witnessed it are dead. All we know was that the huge explosion of energy that destroyed everything and everyone, Autobot and Decepticon, within a four mile radius was caused by her." Optimus paused for breath.

"That explosion you're talking about sounds a lot like the quake of Trauls. Everything within four miles from the center was also destroyed." Red Alert said mostly to himself.

"That's because it was the quake of Trauls." Optimus responded. "We used that as a cover up so it would be easier for her to go back into hiding. I found her still confused several hours after the incident. Luckily she knew me, she listened to me, and she trusted me. She made the decision she didn't want to go back into hiding; she wanted to forget about Cybertron, about everything. That's when we came to the conclusion to try and make her human. That way we could hide her and her memory. We were successful. After she became human we managed to get a human family on another planet to adopt her, they named her Rosaline. Then we all left her life, so that she may know nothing about us. She was gone long enough for her life, her existence to become nothing more than a myth back on Cybertron." He paused, looking at the floor and taking in deep breaths.

"Until now." Scavenger finished.

"I failed her!" Optimus banged one of his fists into the wall causing a dent. "I promised she would know nothing about this life!" The other autobots that had never known this story to be true before looked at their leader. Not one of them have ever seen Optimus like this.

"She was going to come back to this life sooner or later." Scavenger said trying to comfort his friend.

"No. She could have avoided it if I had just let her be. If I didn't let her stay with us after we found her again." Optimus shook his head. There was a pause.

"So Rosaline, Skyleen and Skypheonix are all the same person?" Hotshot asked.

"Yes." Optimus answered, the rest of the Autobots stood there taking all this in. So much information that they never knew about. They always thought that Rosaline was just a random human girl that they rescued and grew fond of.

"So what are we going to do?" Smokescreen asked.

"First we need to find out why she went back to Megatron. During our next battle with the Decepticons if Skyleen is present we will all cover one of you while that one takes her out of the scene so that they may talk with her and find out what's going on. Got it." Everyone nodded. "Good, everyone dismissed for tonight." With that everyone flooded out of the room.

Jetfire was the last one to leave but Optimus told him to stay on his way out.

"Yes sir?" Jetfire asked.

"Jetfire, I'm going to have you be the one we cover to talk to Skyleen."

"Why me sir?"

"Because she'll listen to you and right now you're the only one that can get out of the battle unnoticed."

"Yes sir." Jetfire went to head out again thinking they were finished.

"Jetfire," Jetfire froze at the door and turned back around to face his commander who now had his back turned to him looking at one of the screens. "This time don't let her go until you get all the information out of her that you need. This may be the only chance we'll get to talk with her. Megatron's done something to keep her over there, and I want to know what it is. Got that?" Optimus turned around to face his second in command.

"Yes." Jetfire answered. Optimus was so upset it scared him. Never in his life had his leader ever shown this side. "You knew her well didn't you?"

Optimus sighed.

"I was there when she was created, I was there when she was changed, and I was there when she was found. I was supposed to watch over her, I was appointed her guardian by Primus himself. Yes I knew her well." He paused. "She really likes you Jetfire, she always has. Probably always will. If something happens to me, can I count on you to watch over her?"

"I'm already watching over her." Jetfire responded. Optimus smiled underneath his mask.

"Go get some rest." He ordered, and with that Jetfire was gone. After a few minutes Optimus turned to the monitor and started sending a message back to Cybertron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ultra Magnus! Sir, I have an urgent message from Optimus Prime on earth." A little Autobot ran into the control room of Autobot headquarters on Cybertron. In his hand he was waving a large envelope which he handed immediately to Ultra Magnus. Once Ultra Magnus had the envelope in his hand the other transformer bent over and put his hands on his knees while trying to catch his breath.

"What is this?" Magnus asked, opening the envelope.

"Prime requests back up." The smaller Autobot said breathlessly. Magnus looked at the papers he pulled out and viewed it carefully.

"So he does, and lucky for him I already have the perfect team in mind. Send a message out to Central Square and tell them I want Jazz to report his group here ASAP."

"Yes sir!" With a solute the little Autobot ran back out of the room again. Magnus turned to look at the big screen which laid out how the fighting was going on Cybertron. Worry crossed his face as he read the rest of the message. He knew that if backup didn't get there fast enough; they were all in for it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys, sorry this chapter had a lot of background history type stuff. I know how boring that is especially when you're reading a story for the lovey stuff. I just felt it was time to fill in some history real quick to better understand the story. I tried making it as short and to the point as possible, yet still enough info. This is the only chapter with this much info. Like I said, I promise that major OC is coming up soon, just give me the next chapter and then the major fling stuff will start happening.


	12. Anger and Temptation

"Come on you pathetic excuse for a seeker!" Starscream screamed at Skyleen from above. They were once again outside practicing flying and fighting. She's been at it strait for days and Starscream's yelling was really starting to get to her.

"Maybe if you actually taught me something instead of showing off showing how superior you think you are I'd actually learn something." As soon as Skyleen stopped talking a gush of wind flew past her making her twirl in the air. She transformed back into her robotic mode ready to put up a fight. Starscream was hovering in the air in front of her, also in robotic mode.

"Remember this, I will ALWAYS be superior to you!" Starscream was pissed. He made a move to punch her but she flew back a bit, increasing the distance between them. She was getting better at this.

"Uh uh uh," Skyleen shook her finger at him while she spoke. "Remember, you're here only to teach me, not abuse me. Lucky for you I've been a good girl lately and haven't told Megatron of your methods of "teaching" However I can change my mind any second. Imagine what Megatron will do to you if he finds out." She said with confidence, she had enough of this.

"You think I'm afraid of Megatron?" Starscream growled.

"I don't think, I know. You're nothing but a coward!" Next thing she knew Starscream had tackled her knocking her out from the sky and pinned her to the ground. Skyleen tried to squirm out of his grip, but nothing worked. He had her down good. Her back was on the ground while he sat on her stomach, holding her hands against the ground above her head so that they were useless.

"Nobody, nobody calls me a coward and gets away with it." He said in a low harsh voice. He made a motion to slap her across the face but was caught off guard when Skyleen brought her knee back hitting him from behind making his body fly forward over her. Just enough for her to jump to her feet.

"If you're not a coward then why do you never confront your opponents? You always go for them when they're busy with someone else."

"It's called strategy. When fighting, a soldier should watch both their front and their back." He was really angry.

With an aggressive motion he took his wing off so he could use it as a sword. Skyleen took half a step back in a defensive stance. _Shit, _He was really pissed off. She didn't have any weapon to defend herself and she knew she couldn't out fly him. _Dam it! If only I had something to use for a weapon! _

As she thought this she felt something on her back. She reached back, keeping her eyes on Starscream. Surprise hit her as she wrapped her hands around what she recognized as the hilt of a sword. Slowly she pulled it out from behind her back and held it in front of her. Even though the sword was shaped like Starscream's it was different. The blade of the sword glowed red. In a way it almost seemed as if fire danced on the blade's surface. A smile hit Skyleen's face as she admired her new toy. _Now we're talking business._

"No wonder you're not the leader of the Decepticons. At least Megatron has the honor to attack his opponents from the front." She said with a sly smile. She was going to go deep this time. Starscream launched himself at her. She was pushed back a bit as their swords started to clash.

"Honor? I say it's stupidity! That's why he fails as the Decepticon leader. He spends too much time toying with his victims when he should end them!"

"Oh and you'd do better?" She said as she blocked his blows. Starscream took one of his hands and grabbed both of hers with the sword in them and lifted them up.

"Much." He said before punching a blow to her stomach with his hand the held his sword. Stepping back he let her curl over a bit and get her breath back. Quickly Skyleen regained her breath and without him expecting flew both her feet at his face knocking him to the ground before taking to the sky. Without hesitation he launched himself after her.

"Other than attacking you're enemy from the back why do you think you'd be the better leader." She asked as they continued to fight in the air. His sword cut her cheek causing energon to bleed out.

"Because other than being victorious I would actually treat my men with the respect they deserve."

"Oh, like the respect you're showing me!" She stopped his sword and swung her leg around, nailing him in the gut then flew behind him and went to slash him from behind. But was stopped when Starscream put his sword above his head to stop hers from coming down on him. He twisted his body to face her.

"Like I said, I treat them with the respect they deserve."

"I know more about you then you think Starscream. You wouldn't treat them with respect. They'd be nothing but slaves to your cause." Skyleen took her sword and went to drive it into Starscream. But at the last second he moved to the side and caught her whole arm in a lock, making the sword drop down to the ground except that it disappeared before hitting the rough surface. He brought his elbow back into her stomach then threw her to the ground.

Skyleen landed with a ton of force. She was okay, but didn't want to get back up. She knew she had been beaten. Slowly Starscream landed next to her and bent down so that she could hear him.

"Don't even pretend that you know anything about me." He hissed, and then quickly stood up as the sound of footsteps came closer to them.

"Starscream, Megatron wants you two to – HOLY SHIT! What did you do to her?!" Demolisher asked in surprise.

"Practice." Starscream calmly answered, violently pulling Skyleen to her feet. On her way up she gave him a good punch to the stomach that Demolisher didn't see. But Starscream defiantly felt it. He glared at her and she returned the favor. She hated that mec.

"Megatron's going to be furious. We need to get back to the base, a minicon has been detected and Megatron believes that it may be the third minicon to create the Skyboom shield. " Demolisher looked at Skyleen. "She's going with us."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was bright and sunny down on earth. Closing her eyes Skyleen took in a deep breath upon the cliff that they warped onto. The smell of trees and fresh air filled her, she loved that smell.

"Get working." Starscream barked at her, still sour from earlier. He got a lot of crap from Megatron back at the base before leaving. He was lucky they had a mission to go on or else Megatron probably would have clobbered his second in command.

Obeying, Skyleen started to help search for the minicon. The cut on her cheek from Starscream's blade burned her surface whenever she clenched her jaws together in frustration. Skyleen was stalling, pretending that she was looking for the minicon. Maybe if she was lucky the Autobots would show up before one of the Decepticons found it.

She was.

Skyleen heard the firing start while she was around the side of the cliff half searching among the walls. Quickly she ran around the side to see the Autobots bear down on the Decepticons.

"Skyleen, attack them now!" Megatron ordered her. She stood there wondering what she would attack them with. As she thought one medium size gun formed itself on both of her hands. She looked at them in amazement wondering how this had happened twice. Megatron barked at her again so she started firing. Her shots barely missing the Autobots on purpose.

"They've brought Skyleen!" Hotshot said to their leader upon sighting her off to the side.

"Alright, men you know the plan! Jetfire, go!" Optimus ordered

"Gone." Jetfire said while shooting up into the sky.

"What is Prime up to?" Megatron said to himself while watching Jetfire take off in the distance. But his thoughts were soon interrupted when Optimus came at him head on pushing him closer to the wall of rock above the cliff. This called for his full attention which was exactly what Prime wanted.

In a rush, the rest of the Autobots came around the corner, taking on their own opponents. Skyleen backed up a bit, not wanting to fight one of her own. But she knew she must if she was to remain in control of her own body. She decided that she would go after Scavenger. He was strong enough to handle Cyclones and herself since she wouldn't put up that much of a fight.

Just as she started heading over a blast was fired at the ground around her. The ground shook and started to crumble off the cliff, Skyleen went over with it. It was so sudden that she didn't think to transform. Jetfire came flying around under the cliff so he wouldn't be spotted and caught her in his arms.

"Sorry about that." Jetfire said as he quickly flew them away from the battle overhead.

"You shot at me?" She asked. Jetfire noticed the confused surprise in her voice.

"Don't get mad. We thought it would be the only way to talk to you."

"You shot at me so I'd fall off a cliff!" She was really confused.

"Hey, you were firing at us."

"But I didn't hit any of you." She said ashamed that she did fire at them.

"No you didn't, but that was because you're aim's so bad." Jetfire teased. Landing among the forest so they would be out of sight he gently set her down. Skyleen stumbled a little bit before standing up. She didn't want him to put her down.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Skyleen asked,

"I want to know why you went back." Jetfire's tone was strict and serious. "You didn't have to leave."

Skyleen turned around so that he wouldn't see her face sink, holding onto her arm for comfort.

"Yes, I did." She closed her optics as she spoke.

"Why?" Jetfire took a step towards her. She was still facing the other way.

"Because I had to. When Megatron built this body he inserted a chip so that he may control me just with the push of a button." Jetfire was shocked; he couldn't even begin to imagine how hard it must be for her.

"Do you know where it is?" He asked gently.

"No." Skyleen sank to her knees, burying her head in her hands. She did all she could not to cry in front of Jetfire however a few small tears leaked out. She sat there as he came up from behind. Sitting next to her he wrapped his arm around the femme, pulling her closer against his body.

Skyleen rested her head against his chest while her arms wrapped around his waste. They sat there for a few minutes in silence while his hand gently stroked her back. She wished they wouldn't have to move, she wanted so badly to stay there forever. If it wasn't for Jetfire knowing best she would have stayed there forever.

"We should go back." He said while starring off in space. Skyleen didn't budge so he pulled her away from his body, standing her up. "If we don't go back soon Megatron will know. Don't worry, just stay safe. We'll find a way to deactivate the chip."

With a small nod from Skyleen Jetfire told her to jump into the air, transform and start pretending that she's attacking him while they flew back. Which she did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Decepticons, after losing the minicon, warped back to the Decepticon base. Immediately they filtered out of the room. All except Skyleen because Megatron told her he wanted to talk with her. He led the femme to his throne room. Once in, without her noticing he locked the door.

"So, you had an interesting day today." He said to her while turning around from the door. Skyleen stood at the far end of the room away from him against the wall. "Did you have a nice conversation with Jetfire?"

Now she was really scared. He had shown no knowledge of that before. The look in her optics gave her away.

"I thought so." He said, advancing towards her. "What is you're name?"

"Skyleen" She said in a weak voice. She knew it was the wrong answer, but she didn't know what he was looking for.

"You disappoint me." He was getting closer. "You know, a femme like you is very, special. Tempting, to a mec who wants nothing but power." Skyleen's spark started beating faster. She wanted him to just get the punishment over with.

He was now just inches away from her. With a sudden movement he had both of his hands against the wall on either side of her. Her body felt to get even smaller compared to his frame.

"Very tempting." His voice almost no more than a whisper. As the words came out of his mouth Skyleen saw hunger in his optics that scared her. Grabbing both her shoulders he leaned his head down to hers, crushing his rough metallic lips to her sweet smooth ones while he held her there, and started his fun...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, I got this one up within a day. I must really have no life right now, lol! Actually I'm starting to get to the more fun parts so I'm getting more into it.

Yea, so I'm just going to let ya'll know right here that the rating is defiantly going up for the next chapter and for more later on. Just to be on the safe side. And so that I can later on have my fun. :P Hope ya'll are enjoying this!


	13. Starscream's Other Side

Skyleen tried to pull away but instead ended up with getting stuck against the wall. Pinned by Megatron's massive body weight crushing into her. Still holding her by the shoulders, with his weight against her so she would stay, he started to lick her neck aggressively. Biting a few cord with his rough teeth. Skyleen screamed and tried to squirm away from him. But his grip did not change. In desperation she brought her knee up and nailed him good in the groin. His grip loosened just enough for her to escape as she quickly ran to the door.

It was locked.

In panic she tried to push on it with all her might. Banging and screaming to whoever may be on the other side. She was so wrapped up with trying to get it open that she didn't hear Megatron approach her from behind.

He grabbed her arm and viciously turned her around pulling her tightly against his frame. Once again Skyleen pushed against his chest, trying to get away. He placed one large hand on her hips and the other on her upper back. Pulling her so close that she thought she would be crushed.

"So you want to make this hard do you?" he said before slamming her body onto the ground with his on top. "Then let's make this hard."

A cold smile was on his face as he placed a leg on each side and grounded his hips right into hers. He took hold of her wrist and pinned them up against her head so that he could have full exposure to her perfect frame. She squirmed trying to get away, but nothing could stop him. The squealing that came from her was like music to his receptors.

"You're mine now." He said then plunged forward upon her. Once again crushing his metallic lips to her, forcing her mouth to open, he violently slipped his tongue in and rubbed it against the edges of her mouth. Skyleen closed her eyes as energon tears started coming down her face. Refusing to respond to his probing mouth plates.

Moving his grip down from her wrists to her elbows he released his mouth from hers and started to go after some sensitive wires in her neck. Skyleen's sobs filled the air as he bit into her shoulder making energon come out.

Megatron sat up, removing his hands from her elbows and placing them against her stomach as he sat up on her. Skyleen's body went stiff, realizing that she couldn't get away. He ran one hand slowly down the front of her stomach. It then went in between her legs and swiftly separated them enough for him to place his hips in between. Megatron leaned back into her and grabbed her sides. Stroking them with pressure as one hand moved lower. He ran it along the back of her leg. Ignoring her punches at his chest he slipped his hand behind a leg and pulled it up to wrap around his waist and held it there as he leaned into her.

He let it go and brought both his hands to hold her face as he aggressively kissed her again. Slowly they moved down her neck, tracing the bottom of it and finally met with her chest plates. With force he pushed them making her sequel in pain. With a smile he brought his head down to them and started licking his glossa around sensitive wires. Biting a few.

Bringing his head back up, he looked at her. A wicked smile was on his face while his red optics filled with lust. Skyleen froze in fear.

"Scream for me!" He said as his cable abruptly made itself known within her port causing fresh new tears tofallfrom her optics and her screams of pain started to flood the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later Skyleen stumbled out of the throne room. Exhausted and terrified she quickly ran to leave the base, blinded by her tears. She didn't hear anyone coming around the corner until she had run into the mec, bouncing back after the impact.

"There you are! It's time for your…." Starscream trailed off after seeing the state that she was in. Before he could react she pushed past him. Continuing for the door.

Once outside without breaking pace she transformed and took off into the night. Not knowing where she was going. But anywhere was better than back there. It was such a horrible experience that she couldn't think strait.

She flew on, the moon's geography passing by her in the blink of an eye. When she could fly no further she crashed into the ground. Transforming, she rested her body against the wall of a crater that she crashed in. Skyleen curled up on the ground while she sobbed, her body starting to shake at the horrors that Megatron had done to it earlier. She could still feel his dirty fingers running over her body, digging into her.

She didn't know how long she laid there for. Minutes, hours, days, she didn't care. A few times she heard the sound of engines in the distance. Starscream was probably pissed that she shoved him out of the way to get out. But she didn't care.

It was late; she looked down at earth as she laid there. She was able to see Asia, and the clouds that roamed the north. Her body was still aggressively shaking in the shadows of the small crater as Europe along with Africa came into view.

Footsteps were heard coming closer. Skyleen jumped a bit when she felt a hand rest itself lightly on her back, calming her shakes instantly. They weren't Megatron's hands, she knew that much. Without thinking she picked up her body just enough to rest her head on the mec's chest plates with her hands between their bodies cradled against her own chest. Her optics, still filled with tears, stared off into the distance as her body leaned against the other.

The other body froze when she moved to lean against it, as if not sure what to do. But after a few seconds it recovered and wrapped its arms around her lightly yet comforting. The two bodies laid still for a while. Just sitting there as Skyleen cried out her last tears.

When her optics was dry she lifted her chin just enough to look up and see who was holding her.

"S-Starscream?" She weakly said in question, her voice cracking from all the crying. He just looked down at her, his face was serious. As quickly as he had looked at her did he look back up to stare into the distance.

"We should get you back to the base." He said as if nothing was odd. Still not looking at her. Skyleen lazily shook her head.

"I'm not going back." She answered

"You have no choice." His voice was getting firm. Skyleen closed her optics and continued to shake her head. Ignoring her, Starscream got on his feet, pulling her up with him, supporting her body with his arms.

"I don't want to go back to Megatron." Her voice was small.

"He won't touch you. Plus, you need some rest." Before waiting for her answer he picked her up and cradled her body in his arms against his chest as if she weighed nothing. Walking back to the base she did not fight him; she had no will to fight him. She was so tired, so exhausted, so scared. Yet, she somehow felt safe. So safe and so tired that she didn't even notice that she had fallen asleep against him as he walked on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Optimus, we have contact to the ship with reinforcement." Red Alert's voice sounded from the controls.

"Send them through." Optimus ordered, standing before the screen. Only Red Alert and Jetfire were in the room with Optimus when Jazz's face came on the big screen.

"Hey there Prime!" Came Jazz's enthusiastic voice while he wore a huge grin on his face.

"By Primus! Ultra Magnus sent you!" Jetfire blurted out.

"Aw, come on now. I ain't that bad." Jazz's grin seemed to grow.

"Jazz, where's your location?" Optimus tried to get back to business.

"We're right above the ozone layer Prime."

"Standby, we're going to warp you into the base."

"Will do." The screen went blank.

"Red Alert, find their ships coordinates and send them down."

"Already done sir."

"Good job, let's go meet our new teammates."


	14. Backup

**This chapter and the next go togther. The document was originally too big so I had to split it. The next chapter is deffinatly worth reading through this one. The next one's probably my favorite one so far.**

* * *

Optimus and the others arrived in the warp room seconds before the tiny ship with recruits came in. Everyone went to the ships door to greet them, Optimus in the front with Jetfire by his side one step back and everyone else behind them. Sure enough the door to the space ship opened, and out came Jazz with the others.

"Hey bro!" A small Autobot said with excitement waving to Blurr.

"Crap." Blurr said putting his head in his hands. Hotshot and Smokescreen laughed.

"So this is the Autobot base on earth." Jazz said as he admired the surroundings. "Fancy." 

"Glad you could come." Optimus said, taking a step forward to shake hands. 

"My pleasure. Let me introduce you to my team. A few of them are new, but can pack a whopper." Jazz turned to the other Autobots stepping off the ship behind him. 

The first one he introduced was a gigantic mec called Jackhammer. He was huge! His color was a dark evergreen, with a lighter, almost white green that was on his hands, face and from his hips to knees. Optimus remembered this mec from recruiting. The guy went up ranks fast.

The second one was a small delicate femme that Optimus had never seen before. Standing next to Jackhammer her head barely reached his broad shoulders. Her name was Starchaser. Her color was a dark purple with specs of gold around her narrow optics. Her chest and hip area was a darker purple while her arms faded to a lighter purple from above the elbows to her fingertips. On her face she wore a mask that could retract itself as she was wearing it now. 

The third mec was the one that waved to Blurr. He was the youngest looking, smaller than Jackhammer but taller than Starschaser. His face was hidden behind a mask. This guy's name was Sideswipe. The kid was bouncing off the walls with enthusiasm. 

"Nice group you have here." Prime said when Jazz was done introducing. 

"That's not all." Jazz said with a smile. "We've got one more still on the ship, she's downloading some information off the computer that Ultra Magnus told us to give to you." Jazz turned to Sideswipe. "Hey, you have a lot of energy. Go get Sunspot." 

Optimus's optics widened at the sound of her name. Not even a minute later Sunspot walked out of the ship.

She looked beautiful Optimus thought as he looked up to her descending down the ramp. Her body was a daisy color yellow, fading to white down the arms, and a red down her legs. Her hips and chest area was the same red that her legs faded into. Her optics weren't the Autobots traditional blue, instead they were also red. Her walk was graceful as her hips swayed from side to side. No one would have guessed how lethal she really was by looking at her. The way she held herself was that of confidence, she had a reason to be proud. She was the Autobot leaders mate. The most powerful female in Cybertron and, the most untamed.

She stopped behind Jazz, never taking her eyes off Optimus. He had a mix off feelings upon seeing her. He was angry for her having to come here with the current situation, although he knew they could use her powers, happy to see her, and a bit weak in the knees.

"Sunspot." He said nodding towards her. It was hard for him to manage a formal voice.

"Optimus." She nodded back. Her voice was soft and harsh at the same time. They stared at each other for a moment longer.

"Magnus briefed us on the current situation here. You guys got your hands full." Jazz said. Optimus quickly switched his attention back. He could talk with Sunspot later, right now he was the Autobot leader.

"We found out some new information. At the last battle Jetfire was able to get Rosa- er- Skyleen alone so that we could find out what was going on. Jetfire," Optimus stepped aside allowing his second in command the floor to speak.

"Turns out the Decepticons placed a chip in her body when they rebuilt it so that with the push of a button she can lose total control of her body to Megatron." Jetfire said. He was furious about the situation.

"Do we know where in her body this chip is located?" Sunspot asked

"No, the location and design of the chip is unknown."

"Starchaser, that's your assignment for the next conflict. I want to know where that chip is and what kind it is." Jazz confronted the small femme. She nodded letting him know she understood. Red Alert raised an optic at the femme wondering how she would be able to figure out where the chip was.

"Jazz, send your crew to go rest. I need you to come with me and fill me in on what's happening back on Cybertron." With a nod Jazz dismissed his crew and went with Optimus. Optimus watched as they left the room, his optics following Sunspot. He couldn't wait to talk with her.

* * *

Skyleen's optics refused to open when she came back online. She was so tired and she didn't want to come back to reality. _Reality…._ In a flash her optics snapped open as she shot up in her recharge bed.

She was in her quarters….

In an instant memories started flooding through her mind of what had happened the previous night. She pulled her sheets closer to her as the image of Megatron tracing his filthy fingers over her body passed through her thoughts.

Starscream had come to find her….Starscream, of all the mecs. It was so odd she didn't think about it at the time. When he had found her she wasn't all there. Nothing crossed her processor the night before when he had went after her and found her curled up in a crater. Starscream, one of the most hateful Decepticons, carried her back.

Skyleen threw off her sheets and walked over to her small bathroom which held a shower and a sink with a mirror above it. She splashed some fluids on her face and stood over the sink looking at herself in the mirror.

It was so confusing. It was yesterday morning when she had fought him in pure hatred and he had cut her along the cheek. Her optics landed on her cut reflecting in the mirror. It was still there. Reaching up she touched it. The second her fingers made contact with it a sudden flash went off in her mind making her body leap back.

Quickly she returned to the mirror. Her optics glaring back at her. That wasn't just a flash that crossed her mind…. It was an image. One that she knew she'd seen before, but couldn't remember. 

The image was of a bright sphere of white light in a dark room. It was active, as if it were alive. The light seemed to throw itself around as if it were a flame. She touched the cut again to see if the image would come back so that she could get a better look at it. But nothing happened.

She stood there staring at the reflection of her optics in the mirror as her mind concentrated on that image, where she had seen it before. She was concentrating so hard that her body jumped at a knock at her door.

"I'm losing it." She said to herself while shaking her head, trying to get her senses back before going to the door.

It was Sideways.

"What do you want?" She growled, remembering this was the mec that put that dam chip in her.

"Just making sure you're awake. I'm suppose to tell you that you have practice in an hour." 

"Ugh! Why do I need to practice so much! I'm not even a Decepticon!" Skyleen complained. She was getting tired of all this pointless training.

"You're also not an Autobot." Sideways said calmly.

"I can choose a side can't I?" Sideways didn't answer and turned to leave. "Can't I!" She called down after him. He stopped and turned back to face her. There was a moment of silence where Skyleen waited for an answer.

He didn't answer. Instead he grew a sly smile underneath his face mask before turning around to keep on walking.

Skyleen walked outside of the moon base. Looking down at earth she wondered what the Autobots were doing. Transforming she decided to go for a spin before practice. 

She was starting to grow fond of being able to fly. It gave her the taste of freedom. It was so peaceful above the moons surface. 

Without warning something came up from underneath and flew up past her. Making her spin sideways while transforming.

"What the – " She looked above her. It was Starscream.

"One must always be prepared for an attack." He said before taking a dive at her again still in jet form. Quickly Skyleen transformed back and took off, Starscream right on her tail.

He was hard to knock off. Slowly the distance between them started to decrease. She knew once he caught up they'd do hand to hand combat. She looped and twisted through the air, trying to knock him off her trail, but he was still with her, closing the distance.

Skyleen got an idea and slammed on the brakes, losing altitude as Starscream flew past her. Then picking up speed she changed the chase. Now she was on his tail. This surprised the screamer. But being more experienced he did a loop up and climbed higher and higher into the moons atmosphere. Skyleen went up following him. Before she knew it he had transformed and started freefalling towards her. On his way down he grabbed her, pulling her down with him. 

They crashed hard into the ground. When the dust cleared they were both on their feet, ready to fight. Starscream with his sword out and Skyleen with hers that once again came at her own will.

"Want to go at it again?" Starscream growled. The Starscream that had found her the previous night was not showing. 

"Bring it Screamer." She said, returning the hostile tone.

The two went at it for what seemed like hours. Neither was getting tired. This was how her training went; the two would go at it till one of them was beat. This was always Skyleen.

The two ceased when the ground began to shake and the sound of large engines was heard coming closer.

"What is that?" Skyleen asked, a little frightened but trying to hide it. Starscream ignored her question and transformed, flying back towards the base.

"Come on!" He called back to her.

It was a starship that they heard. Megatron was outside the base with everyone else watching it land. He eyed Starscream and Skyleen as they approached. Starscream took his place next to Megatron while Skyleen went to the back of the Decepticons.

The doors to the ship opened as several Decepticons stepped off. The first one to step off she recognized as Thundercracker. Behind him came two Decepticons, one Skyleen was surprised to see and the other she didn't recognize. One was a big male while the other was a tall femme.

The male she was surprised to see. His name was Wheeljack. He wouldn't know her but she remembered hearing about him and seeing pictures of him. He was an Autobot, they thought he was dead. But there he is right in front of her, with the Decepticons.

The femme's armor was as black as ever. She was a seeker, pitch black wings with thin red lines running along the edges stuck out behind her. On her arms were guns. Her face was cold and flawless. Her blood red optics seemed hungry as she looked at her surroundings. Her lips were the same color as her optics, red; making her more intimidating than any other femme Skyleen ever seen.

When the three stepped off the ship, the ship itself changed into a gigantic transformer that Skyleen knew and could never forget, the famous Tidalwave.

"Primus." She whispered looking up at the monster.

"And what do I owe this surprise to?" Megatron asked Thundercracker.

"We noticed a small Autobot ship take off almost unnoticed a couple of days ago. Right after that the Autobots started destroying our ships. Telling us something was up. Soundwave got Tidalwave here to transform and take us to follow the ship which led us here." Thundercracker answered.

"That's good thinking. Good group too. Prime will be caught off guard. Blackfire, haven't seen you for eons." Megatron said to the femme.

"It's good to see you Lord Megatron." She said bowing low. Megatron smiled in satisfaction.

"Let's go inside shall we? Thrust I believe you should make some adjustments to your battle plans."

"Yes my Lord, right away." Together they started heading inside. 

* * *


	15. Batman

**Here's the second part to the last chapter. It was defiantly the most fun to write so far, and the hardest. Now's when things start to get juicy like a juice box (yea I know I'm lame). You'll understand why I titled this chapter Batman towards the end. Plus it entertained me for a title :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Megatron led everyone to the dining hall were all the energon was stored and told them all to have a seat at the one gigantic table. 

Megatron took his place at the head of the table. To his side was Starscream, on the other sat Thundercracker. Skyleen took the spot next to Thundercracker while the femme Megatron referred to as Blackfire sat across from her by Starscream. On Skyleen's other side it went Sideways then Cyclones. Wheeljack took the other seat next to Blackfire with Demolisher by his side. There was an open seat next to him for when Thrust was done making adjustments to his plans. Tidalwave was unable to come in due to his side. But he had no problem with that, he wasn't the one for socializing anyways.

The minicons came out and served them energy as if they were nothing but servants while the Decepticons talked. Skyleen however remained quite as she drank her energon. 

"So, who's this little girl?" Blackfire asked, sizing Skyleen up. Her voice would have been musical if it wasn't for the small rasp. Skyleen tried not to let the other femme's gaze intimidate her. 

"Skyleen." She answered before anyone else could. Blackfire continued to stare at her.

"What are you? You don't have wings, and you don't seem to transform into a vehicle. You look like nothing more but a worker bot." Blackfire laughed. Wheeljack and Thundercracker smiled with her.

"She's a seeker." Starscream snapped at Blackfire. Blackfire immediately stopped laughing and looked at Skyleen.

"A seeker huh? Then where are your wings."

Skyleen snapped her wings out just enough for Blackfire and the others to see without whacking Sideways and Thundercracker, which she would have loved to do if she wasn't in a room full of Decepticons.

"Cool!" Thundercracker said, admiring her wings before she pulled them back into her body.

"I must admit that is impressive. But sadly it doesn't say how good of a fighter you are." Blackfire's voice seemed bored.

"Well, she does spend most of her time fighting Starscream." Sideways said surprisingly in Skyleen's defense.

"Is that where that cut on your face came from? Screamer, did you hurt her." Blackfire leaned against Starscream, sticking her face inches away from his while pouting her red lips as she talked.

"She was asking for it." He said while plucking Blackfire off his body. After he backed her off he met Skyleen in the optic. To her surprise his face did not look angry or frustrated. It was something else, something that she didn't understand. He looked as if he was… apologizing for something.

Her optics broke away from his when a hand wrapped itself around her waste.

"Don't worry. I'll get him back for you." A happy Thundercracker said while pulling Skyleen closer to him. Reaching down he grabbed her aft. 

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you." Sideways said in a low voice while taking a small sip from his glass of energon. Before Thundercracker could put together what he said Skyleen had slugged Thundercracker under the jaw, making him release her so she could slide away. However, much to her dismay it didn't do that much damage to him.

"Wow," Thundercracker said while rubbing his jaw. "She can really pack a punch for a little femme."

"Yes, she is a handful." Megatron's optics landed on Skyleen while he spoke. Looking down she turned her head away from him. _Filthy Decepticreeps._

They were in the dining hall for what seemed like hours to Skyleen. Even thought the Decepticons were consuming a lot of energy. It was mostly just conversation, though Thundercracker and Cyclones were both starting to slur their words halfway through the night. Skyleen didn't say anything, she preferred to listen. Although Thundercracker kept hitting on her, but to her satisfaction he did not touch.

Megatron listened to the information that Wheeljack gave him about what was happening back on Cybertron. It confused Skyleen, she thought that he was an Autobot, and was suppose to be dead. Demolisher and Cyclones talked to each other quietly the whole time saying Primus knows what. 

Blackfire was quit the flirt Skyleen noticed. She could probably easily guess the right answer on how Blackfire became highly ranked among the Decepticons. Other than a murderous attitude the femme knew how to play the males. The whole night she flirted heavily on Megatron – who seemed to enjoy it – Thundercracker – who flirted right back – and Starscream – who seemed annoyed as hell. The three highest ranked Decepticons in the room, and she gave all three her full attention.

Skyleen walked through the maze of the Decepticon base to get to her room. She was tired and ready for rest. The base was dark except the light that came through the small windows from the sun and she was too lazy to turn on any lights.

"Hey, hold up." Thundercracker said behind her, slurring his words together badly. Skyleen just rolled her optics and kept on walking. He was so wasted he'd fall over any second she thought. 

Unfortunately the mec was able to manage running up to her side.

"Where are you going?" He asked, keeping pace

"Bed" Skyleen answered.

"Alone?" Thundercracker obviously didn't pick up on her you're not invited tone.

"Yes" Thundercracker stopped and put his hand against the wall in front of her making her stop too. Skyleen stepped back a bit and crossed her arms.

"Aw come on. Don't be a spoiled sport." 

"I'm only going to ask you nicely once to get out of my way Cracker." He didn't move, just narrowed his optics in a give me your best shot look.

Seeing that he wasn't going to move Skyleen brought her fist up to nail him on the side of the face. His other hand came up out of nowhere and grabbed hers before she could make contact. His hand surrounded her entire fist. As soon as he grabbed it he slammed it again the wall, making her body move so that her back was also against the wall. For being drunk he was still surprisingly strong. 

"You can come to my bed." He said with his face so close she could smell the energon.

"How bout no." Skyleen growled.

"I think different." He went to lean in when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I believe she said no." Came Starscreams voice. Thundercracker turned around in shock to face his commander.

"Come on Starscream, just a little fun." Thundercracker begged.

"Go recharge." Starscream's voice was strict so there was no question. Taking one look at Skyleen Thundercracker left. 

Without even looking at Starscream Skyleen started to walk off in the opposite direction.

"What, not even a thank you?" Starscream asked, catching up to her.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to hear your taunting." Skyleen said as she walked on. She was so tired.

"I just saved you."

"No you didn't. I could have handled myself." 

"Your history says the opposite." Skyleen stopped. She knew that he was hinting back towards Megatron. But to her it went way past that. Her whole life she hasn't been able to look after herself, it's always been someone else to come save her. Even back on Taribth, when their planet was being attacked by the Decepticons she was somewhere she shouldn't have been. Her step parents died trying to save her. 

"Shut up." She whispered while her energon blood boiled. She knew she should have died. The building should have crushed her. She doesn't know how she lived. It landed right on her. 

"You got to learn to strike others when they at least expect it. Don't keep on warning them cause then when you actually try to do something it will be to late. But you obviously don't seem to realize that showing that you can't handle yourself." Starscream continued to ramble on.

She was supposed to be **dead**…..

"Shut up!" She yelled, throwing a fist at Starscream in the face. But he managed to step to the side before it made contact.

"Maybe if you tried strategizing more instead of just winging it you'd have a better chance at defending yourself."

Skyleen threw another punch but he once against stepped out of the way. Starscream knew he wasn't getting to her. Her anger was being fueled by more than just his talking.

"Fine you want to fight about it?" Her next punch he blocked and punched her back, in the gut. Skyleen stumbled back before coming at him again.

"Your fighting's pathetic." He said, blocking a kick. "You'll never be able to beat me at this rate."

"Shut up!" Skyleen was beyond furious.

"The way you fight is easy to read." He ducked under a hook swing. Frustrated she threw a punch with her left hand strait at his face with all her might. However instead of blocking or dodging, he caught it, and didn't let go. 

Skyleen narrowed her optics at him before throwing a round house kick with her right leg. 

He caught that too. Wrapped his arm right around it, holding it by his side. She gave a slight tug, trying to break it out of his grip. But he didn't let go.

"You're a bastard." She said in defeat. He let go of her hand and quickly pulled her against him, glaring at her.

"Well you piss me off." Then Starscream leaned down and connected his metal lips to hers.

Skyleen was shocked at first. She didn't know how to react. It was so weird, his metallic lips weren't cold and harsh like Megatron's were against her. Instead Starscreams lips were warm and aggressive yet……... gentle.

Starscreams glossa rubbed against where her lips connected together, begging for entrance into her mouth. Involuntarily her lips parted and he went in to explore the inside of her mouth. Stroking the sides, tracing itself over her teeth. Before Skyleen knew it she was kissing back. Her body had lost its support as she depended on Starscreams arms to hold her up. He still held her leg as she lifted her body up and the leg relaxed, wrapping itself around him.

_What's happening?_

Skyleen's hands started to travel up his chest, playing with his amour on the way up, to wrap themselves around his shoulders. He was so warm. Their glossa twisted together like an exotic dance. She would retract hers to the back of her mouth, and he would chase after it. Skyleen knew it was wrong but she couldn't seem to stop herself. Before she knew it he had her against the wall and both her legs were wrapped around him. He had let go of her leg and kept her up by pressing into her while she rested on his hips. Her hands started exploring his face while he did the same, tracing, memorizing every bit of it. Gently she traced them up over his head and back to wrap her arms around his neck again. His fingertips were as gentle as ever as they ran across her cheeks bones. His touch was surprisingly warm when it crossed her cut that he had given her. Normally it would sting. Slowly and lightly he ran his fingers down the length of the cut before continuing to explore her face. For a moment they broke away to catch their breath.

"You defiantly can't handle yourself against me." He said breathlessly with a smile of satisfaction.

This was so wrong.

Skyleen ignored his teasing taunt. To her surprise she didn't really care about it. Instead she let out a small moan, begging for more as he leaned back into her. This time he didn't go for her mouth. Instead he went for her neck, gently kissing along her collar, savoring every moment. So wrong.

As he went on Skyleen squeezed her fingers into the metal on his back as her legs tightened around him. His arms wrapped around her back, pressing her even tighter against his body. She let out another low moan when there was no more room between them. As his mouth worked its way around her shoulder her hands started exploring the wings on his back, tracing the sensitive parts. Starscream let out a shutter of satisfaction. Soon enough did her hand land on the Decepticons symbol.

The second she touched it her mind seemed to snap back. She broke away from Starscream and unwrapped her legs, setting them back on the ground. Pushing him away an image of Jetfire shot through her processor. _What am I doing! _She screamed, she was disgusted with herself.

"Skyleen, are you alright." Starscream asked, confused why she broke away so fast.

"No I'm not alright! That wasn't suppose to happen! I don't belong here! I shouldn't make any ties with you guys! You're Decepticons. I belong with the Autobots, and I will go back to the Autobots once I get this dam chip out of me."

"Who cares if I'm a Decepticon."

"I DO! I just completely made out with you? I can't do that! Plus you're probably just using me to get what all the other male Decepticons want."

Starscream just scarred at her, not sure what to say.

"Yea, that's what I thought. You're just playing Batman." She said.

"Batman?" Now he was really confused.

"He's an earth comic book hero, millionaire playboy by day, superhero at night. Only in your case it's second in command my ego's too big for my own good, sparkless brute by day and oh I think I'm going to care about someone at night."

"That's not true." Starscream started getting defensive.

"I'm going to recharge. I've had enough of you Decepticons." Before he could say anything she was gone. Running to her room she threw open the door and slammed it behind her, letting out a frustrated scream.

* * *

**Sorry it ended a little rushed. I was in a hurry to post it before lax pracitce. I'd appreciate some more reviews to see if people reading this areenjoying it or not. I'll try and get the next chapter up this weekend.**


	16. Nothing Stupid

**Sorry this chapter came out later then I said it would. Been busy. Enjoy the chapter!**

Skyleen sat on her recharge bed holding her legs to her chest while looking out the tiny window in her room. Earth was in view. _STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!_ What did she think she was doing? She's always loved Jetfire, she was finally a transformer so she can be with him and she just kissed Starscream. Okay fine, not kissed… almost the whole nine yards. She couldn't deny to herself that she was stuck in his trance willing to do almost anything. Even worse, Starscream now knew what her weakness was.

"I was just tired." She tried to convince herself before lying down, hoping that she would go off line. But nothing happened, she just sat there staring at the ceiling the whole time thinking about that kiss. He was so warm… so gentle _Stop it!_

Frustrated with herself she rolled over on her side.

The way he kissed her was amazing. He was in control yet she could still sense the animal inside him clawing to get out. _And I answered to it…_

Never was she so disgusted with herself. She had to forget it. Tomorrow she would act like it never happened. She had to remain loyal to Jetfire.

* * *

Optimus's head throbbed with pain as he walked through the hall. The information dumb that Jazz had just given him about Cybertron was an information overload. He wanted to go talk with Sunspot but it was too late and she needed the rest. Instead he headed to his own quarters. It was about time that he recharged.

Opening up the door to his room he didn't even bother turning the lights on. Optimus was walking across the room to his recharge bed when he sensed another spark, one he knew.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" He said not looking around for the other spark.

"I knew you'd want to talk." Sunspots voice sounded from the dark. Optimus's optics closed, savoring that metallic voice of his mate.

"Where are you?" There was no sound of movement before a hand rested itself on his chest. He reached his own hand up and took hers, moving it over his shoulder while he wrapped his other hand around her waste, pulling her closer in a tight hug.

"I've missed you back on Cybertron." She said resting her head against his chest.

"I've missed you too. But why did you come here?"

"I want to help." She was referring to Skyleen.

"It's too dangerous. Her memory can come back any minutes. Her power will be too strong for us to stop and Megatron would be in control of her. If he tells her to attack us she won't be able to stop herself from destroying any of us."

"That's why we must work fast and get her back while we can." Sunspot backed up out of his arms, she wanted to be able to look at him in the optics glowing in the dark while she talked, as his equal.

"Sunspot, I don't want you to take part in this fight."

"What you want doesn't make a difference. I'm fighting for her." She snapped.

"You don't have to. Don't worry, I'll get her back."

"You have the responsibility as her guardian. I have the responsibility as a family. To me she is a sister. I'm going to help get her back." Sunspot was angry; her temper was always fast to rise.

Optimus looked at her through the dark with longing optics. She was always stubborn and once she made a decision she stuck to it. It was the first thing in her that he noticed. Her dedication to every decision she made. He reached out a hand and gently rest it against the side of her face, stroking the cheek with his thumb.

"I can't make you change your mind can I." He asked in a calm voice. He felt her head shake.

"I'm staying put." She answered in a flat tone. Optimus smiled underneath his face mask.

"Then go get some rest." Sunspot moved in and gave him a quick hug before leaving. When she opened up the door light flooded into the room. She turned around so Optimus could see her face. He took it all in, studied her. Because he was the Autobot leader every second he spent with her was like a gift from the heavens. And he treasured every bit of it.

* * *

Jetfire rolled over on his recharge bed unable to fall asleep. In frustration he stood up and went to the bathroom, heading to the sink to splash fluids on his face trying to clear his head. He was worried about Skyleen. He had to get her back, who knew what those Decepticons were doing to her.

For a few minutes he stood leaning over the sink staring at himself in the mirror as thoughts of Skyleen flooded his mind. That cut that was on her cheek when he last saw her, it went deep. He didn't have time to ask how she got it. He would kill the one that gave it to her if not them all.

Even though he was looking at his own reflection it was not his face that he saw. Instead he saw Skyleen staring back at him. The look she last gave him before going back to the Decepticons base. Trying to act strong her optics gave it away. She was fearful of going back, of leaving sight of the Autobots optics.

Jetfire slammed his fist down, breaking the sink.

He could have saved her. He could have tried harder, stopped them, put up a better fight before they carried her through the warp gate when she was still Rosaline. Why didn't he?

"I could have tried."

There was a knock at the door. Getting himself together Jetfire went to see who it was. He opened the door to reveal Hotshot who looked a bit concerned.

"Hey there. I heard a noise, are you okay?" Hotshot asked.

"Oh yea, I'm great." Jetfire answered in his cheery tone. Though in reality he was anything but great.

"You sure?"

"Hotshot, I'm fine. Go rest." Jetfire went to close the door but a hand from Hotshot stopped him.

"It's going to be okay." Hotshot's voice was serious, "We're going to get her back. You don't have to beat yourself up for what happened. It's not your fault. We all could have done something else to stop them from taking her. Just, stay with us and don't go trying to do anything stupid." Before Jetfire could respond Hotshot turned his back and walked away.

Jetfire couldn't help but stare after the young mec as he walked away. It was odd being told to not do anything stupid by a mec who tended to do a lot of stupid things without thinking. The kid was growing. Rising from his ranks, he was no longer a rookie.

Jetfire didn't go back to recharge. Instead he sat down at the foot of his bed. Hands resting on knees he dug his face in them.

"Nothing stupid…."

**Yea I know that was a short chapter for the ones I normally write. I'll try and get the next one up later this week if I can. Please review!**


	17. Torn Mistake

**Sorry it's been a while since I've posted anything****. Lacrosse season is always my crazy season. Since late March it's pretty much been wake up, school, practice, hw, bed, repeat.**

**Anyways here's the next chapter :) **

* * *

Megatron sat at his throne with Wheeljack on one side and Demolisher on the other as Skyleen walked into the throne room

Megatron sat at his throne with Wheeljack on one side and Demolisher on the other as Skyleen walked into the throne room. Like always she did not bow to him when entering.

"Morning Skyleen." Megatron said in a pleasant, casual tone.

Skyleen didn't answer, just stood there in front of Megatron with her head facing the ground. Demolisher made a move forward to punish her for not bowing or answering but was stopped by Megatrons hand. Demolisher looked at his lord in question.

"Tell me femme, what is your name?" Megatron asked.

Skyleen didn't move.

"Lord Megatron asked you your name now speak up femme!" Demolisher snapped trying to suck up to Megatron.

"Skyleen" She answered letting out a bored sigh. Megatron's optics narrowed.

"Are you sure that's your name?" He asked.

"Sounds like it to me." Her voice sarcastic. As soon as the words came out Megatron stood up and slapped her across the face, hard, sending Skyleen to the ground.

"Try again!" He said approaching her. Demolisher and Wheeljack seemed to lean forward, eager to join the conflict.

"What do you want me to say? Stallout? Yea that can be my name, how bout Stallout?" He kicked her in the gut.

"Must we go through this again?"

"Depends if you decide to come to your senses realizing that I have no other name." Megatron wrapped his fingers around her throat. With no effort he lifted her body into the air so that her feet weren't touching the ground.

"You do have another name. Now what is your name?"

"I've got an idea. Why don't you tell me?" The grip around her throat tightened. "If I knew I would have told you by now!" She said while struggling for breath.

"I am getting impatient with you. Wheeljack, get Sideways, NOW!" In a moment Wheeljack was out of the room running down the hallway. It wasn't long at all when he was back with Sideways by his side.

"Why is her memory taking so long?" Megatron asked the purple mec while still holding Skyleen off the ground.

"She must have something to trigger her it back."

"Like what?" His voice was sharp making Sideways take a safety step back.

"I don't know what exactly. It's different for everyone. It could be something all the way from a scene or conflict to a simple word."

With an angry growl Megatron dropped Skyleen to the floor.

"Name?"

"Fuck you." She spat from the ground. This time Megatron didn't move to stop Demolisher when he came up and kicked her in the gut making her roll up in pain.

"You need to respect your lord!" Demolisher said.

"He's not my lord you can of oil." Instead of responding with words Demolisher growled and kicked her again.

"That is quite enough Demolisher." Megatron's voice cut in. Demolisher took a step back. "We don't want to damage her too bad. Plus, there's more than one way to punish a female." His face was dark sending chills down Skyleen's back.

"My Lord," Blackfire entered the room bowing low to Megatron before continuing, "A minicon has been detected on earth. Shall we go retrieve it?"

"Yes," He said slowly, "It's about time we had some fun."

Everyone was already at the warp gate when they arrived. The second Skyleen saw Starscream's figure her eyes dropped to the floor. Thankfully he didn't seem to acknowledge her either.

After stepping through the warp gate they were standing on a sandy beach with some huge boulders here and there. Way back behind them was a thick tree line.

"A beach?" Cyclones laughed, "This should be easy. We'll find that minicon before the Autobots even detect it."

"Becha I can find it before you." Thundercracker challenged.

"No, I'm going to be the first to get it." Demolisher added.

"Would you fools stop debating who's going to get it first and just start searching!" Megatron cut in. Before another word was spoken they all got to work looking under rocks, digging in the sand. Tidal wave was searching the ocean as a boat with some radar detections.

"Who would think that it'd be so hard to find a minicon on a beach." Starscream said after a while next to Skyleen making her jump. She didn't even know he was there. Ignoring him she started moving slowly away from him while "searching". But he moved with her.

"I'm going to go look over here." Skyleen said casually while she flew over to the other side of the search area.

To her dismay he followed.

The second he landed next to her she went to move again but was stopped when he grabbed her arm. Quickly she looked around trying to find someone close enough to see so that he would have to let go. But there was no one in sight; she landed on the wrong side of a rock.

"Are you trying to ignore me because of last night?" Starscream said sounding as if they were just having a normal conversation over an early morning cup of energon.

"Let go of me." Skyleen responded trying to make her voice as threatening as possible. But it didn't faze him.

"Look, I didn't even know that would happen. I still don't know how it happened."

"Autobots!" Came Thundercrackers's voice from the other side of the rock as shots started to be heard. Sure enough Skyleen heard Optimus Prime's unforgettable voice giving orders.

"Let me go. If Megatron doesn't see us fighting in about .5 seconds we're both going to pay."

"He can wait, you need to –"

"Stop it and let go!"

"Dam it! I'm trying to apologize to you!" Starscream snapped

"Why should I accept an apology from you? You're a Decepticon. I know your kind and you're never sorry." His grip on her tightened as he yanked her closer to him in anger, leaning down to meet her in the optics. Even though he was furious Skyleen still felt a small jump in her spark wanting to close the gap between them. A skip in her spark she tried hard to ignore.

"You don't know squat about me." His voice was deep and dark sending chills through her body.

When he let go of and her, stepping back giving room to leave Skyleen didn't move. The power of his gaze made her feel so small.

"I don't even know why you're so hard to deal with. I shouldn't even be apologizing. I'm the one that saved your rear end from Thundercracker." He turned his back ready to take off before turning his head to the side to say one more thing to her. "And that kiss, I'm not sorry….. Remember, you returned it and you're the one that wanted to keep going."

Leaving Skyleen standing behind the rock Starscream flew away to join the fight. She felt so stupid, he was right. She had returned the kiss and even worse, she did keep it going.

Shaking her head she pulled herself back together and flew over to be involved in the battle which was huge. Skyleen was shocked by all the transformers on the beach with new soldiers on each side. She was especially shocked when she saw Sunspot. Quickly she went over to "fight" Sunspot so that way she wouldn't be called for doing nothing.

Sunspot was fighting with Thrust and giving him a hard time. Sunspot had thrown him off to the side when Skyleen came flying in and landed behind Sunspot surprising her by jumping on her back. Skyleen attacked her in a playful way so that she wouldn't hurt Sunspot but the Decepticons would thing she was actually fighting her.

"Stage fight's what I do." Skyleen whispered in her year.

Sunspot got the hint and loosened Skyleen's grip before turning around and putting Skyleen in a safe headlock.

"Good to see you kid." Sunspot said. The two started a stage fight for a while both looking pretty busy in the battle when Sunspot threw Skyleen to the ground and went down to "punch" her when a shot came out from Blackfire's cannon hitting Sunspot square in the chest and throwing her off Skyleen.

"What are you doing!" Skyleen screamed and Blackfire.

"Oops. My bad." Blackfire responded. She knew what Skyleen was doing.

Skyleen was ready to shoot Blackfire in the back when something big hit her making her fall to the ground. Standing up quickly Skyleen was ready to fight when she saw that it was Jetfire who had plowed into her.

Before any words could be exchanged Jetfire took off into the sky. Skyleen went after him.

They past the cloud line when Jetfire slammed on the breaks making Skyleen almost run into him. The two hovered there in the sky for a few minutes looking at each other without a word. Skyleen had the guilt of what happened with Starscream in a lump in her throat as she looked in Jetfire's optics. The guilt was so big she didn't notice that Jetfire was eyeing the cut on her cheek that was slowly healing.

"That cut." He said with an icy tone. "Which one gave it to you?"

Skyleen didn't answer. She knew that he would kill the mec that gave it to her. How much she wanted to see the spark of one of those Decepticons die. But for some reason she felt like she had to protect Starscream even though he was the meanest to her of them all he also happened to be the nicest.

"Skyleen." Jetfire's voice cut into her thoughts. He moved closer to her as they hovered miles above the earth. Gently he grabbed one of her shoulders while his other hand traced the scar ever so gently, right where Starscreams fingers were the night before. "Tell me who gave this to you."

In Skyleen's head she kept on screaming Starscream but for some unknown reason she kept the word from leaving her mouth. Struggling she tried to say it but all that came out was a soft Star in her breath. But that was all that Jetfire needed.

"He won't do it again." Jetfire's voice was dark as he gave her a strong quick hug and torpedoed down to earth no doubt to find Starscream.

Not knowing what to do next Skyleen followed him in his pursuit. It was hard for her to keep up because he was going so fast. But she did make it down in time to see Jetfire surprise Starscream from the back knocking the seeker out of the sky and onto the beach in a cloud of sand that was thrown everywhere.

The few that were close to where the two landed in the sand stopped their fighting and looked at Starscream and Jetfire staring at each other full of hate. Everyone knew that they were enemies from the start. Always competed with each other as the opposite sides second in command, both seekers, both good fighters, even before the war as scientist they competed like mad. But lately they've really been going at it for Starscream knew Skyleen loved Jetfire. And Jetfire saw what Starscream had done to Skyleen. All the hatred they had from the past and present was just fuel for the fire.

"Hello old friend." Starscream said with a sly smile.

"Old friend?" Jetfire started. "Old friend my aft you piece of scrap."

"Always so polite."

Jetfire and Starscream flew at each other and came together, fist to fist, in the middle. Both putting all their strength into throwing the other one to the ground. Before Starscream could pull the same dirty move he pulled last time on Jetfire the Autobot flew into the air while holding Starscream and spun him around till letting go allowing the seeker to fly into a rock.

At this point Skyleen landed on the beach and wasn't sure what exactly to do. She felt the need to stop the fight but why should she. Autobots and Decepticons were meant to fight each other. Especially these two.

"I know there's another reason other than hating me you came to fight me." Starscream said while standing up.

Jetfire ran at Starscream to punch him but Star stepped sideways and round house kicked Jetfire making him tumble forward. Without hesitation Jetfire jumped back onto his feat and grabbed Starscream around the neck dragging him up to his face.

"You never lay your hands on Skyleen ever again." Jetfire said in a slow threatening tone.

"Oh so she told you about last night." Starscream said in a casual tone. Jetfire looked at him as if dumbfounded.

Starscream smiled knowing her hit a spot.

"She didn't tell you…. I saved her from a drunken Thundercracker so she gave me a thank you kiss." Starscream continued.

"Liar." Jetfire snapped throwing Starscream to the ground.

"Oh no Jetty. It's true. Just ask her yourself."

At this point Skyleen felt even worse inside. She didn't know what to do, knowing what she did was wrong. She loves Jetfire and he was already hurting feeling that he kept failing trying to keep her safe. He didn't deserve this. Confused, all she wanted to do was scream and disappear. She might as well have ripped out Jetfire's circuits with her own hands.

Furious at herself, knowing she would probably pay later, Skyleen without looking at any other mecs she took to the sky. Leaving the battle behind. She didn't know where she was going or how far she'd get but she had to get away and come to her senses, solve the problem before someone she loved got hurt. Even if the solution was to eliminate herself.


	18. Savior?

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy reading it! please review**

Starscream and Jetfire watched Skyleen as she flew off away from the battle. For the first time in his life Starscream felt some regret for what he had said. He couldn't explain why now he started to care for a femme, and of all femme's it was an Autobot's.

Starscream turned his optics to Jetfire who was looking after Skyleen. Jealously for the Autobot filled him. Of all other mecs why this one? What was so special about him? Jetfire's mind was somewhere else making it seem so easy to just stick a sword through him on the spot. But even with all the hate Starscream had for this mec he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

While Star stood there thinking Jetfire decided to go after Skyleen. Starscream did not go after him.

Skyleen landed on a green field not to far from where the battle was. The moment her feet touched the ground she sank to her knees. So many feelings were going through her, she was frustrated with herself, pissed at Starscream for telling Jetfire, mad that it even happened and torn with the feeling she was trying to hide for Star.

A few quite moments passed by with nothing but the sound of the wind blowing through the long grass. Making her decision Skyleen opened up her chest to reveal the spark that rested inside her. Closing her optics she picked up her hand and wrapped it around the spark. A few last breaths to give her strength and she was ready to yank it out.

She was ready and went to pull but was quickly stopped when a soft but forceful hand rested on her shoulder and the other one over the hand holding her spark, preventing her from ripping it out.

"Let's not give up yet." Came Optimus Prime's voice as he kneeled down next to her.

Unable to control herself Skyleen fell against him as energon tears started pouring out.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"You don't have to be. Right now there's nothing you can control."

Someone else landed on the field with them. Skyleen looked up to meet optics with Jetifre.

"Jetfire…. I never…. I don't know what – "

"You don't need to explain." he broke in, "It's all in the past."

"Optimus," Jazz called out while running towards them, Starschaser and Red Alert by his side. "Megatron's coming. Sunspot and the others are trying to slow him down but they're not going to be able to keep him back for very long."

"Then we need to get this done fast. You four stay here and finish this mission. I'll go help keep Megatron back." Optimus said before leaving.

"Alright Starchaser, you heard the mec. Let's see you do your thing." Jazz ordered.

Skyleen wondered what this femme was going to do when Starchaser looked at her funny before projecting a green light that took a couple of seconds to scan her body.

"There." Starchaser pointed, "It's in the lower back of her head."

"What? What is going on? What's in my head?" Skyleen quickly asked.

"The chip that Megatron used to control you. But don't worry we're going to get it out." Jetfire answered.

"Just give me a couple of seconds and she'll be out of his control." Red Alert said while taking his tool hand and got closer to the back of her head, ready to drill in.

Red Alert's drill started getting closer when Skyleen felt she had a quick data overload and quickly wrapped her hand around Red Alert's drill arm and threw him over her head making him crash into Starschaser.

"Skyleen!" Jetfire yelled.

"I'll give you autobots some credit. That was a nice try." Megatron said as he came onto the field.

Jetfire quickly jumped to his feet and went to punch Megatron square in the face. However Megatron was expecting it so to prevent getting hit he instead grabbed Jetfire's fist and threw the mec off to the side.

"I could kill you off myself." Megatron said to Jetfire while Jetfire went to get back on his feet. "But where's the fun in that? Skyleen, finish him."

There was no hesitation from Skyleen when she plowed into Jetfire. At first he was hesitant to fight back. Jazz tried to help Jetfire but was easily tossed aside. Skyleen was showing no mercy so in order to protect himself he had to fight back. He was doing fine until she drop kicked him and got him pinned onto the ground. Before Jetfire knew what was going on Skyleen had climbed onto his chest to prevent him from getting up and was pointing a gun right at his face.

Jetfire heard some more mecs come onto the field but he couldn't look away from Skyleen.

"Skyleen," He said in a soft voice to her, "It's me, Jetfire." But he couldn't find the person or femme he fell in love with in her optics. Staring back at him was a killing machine.

"Goodbye auto scum." Skyleen said in a cold, heartless voice.

She went to pull the trigger when Starscream jumped from nowhere and knocked her off of Jetfire making the shot miss. The two rolled on the ground fighting for control of the gun in Skyleen's hands.

Jetfire tried to get up but was too beat up that he fell right back down. Hotshot, Red Alert and Jazz were immediately by his side, watching the fight with confusion.

Starscream ignored his leader when he finally got hold of the gun and threw it aside out of reach and pinned Skyleen to the ground so she was lying on her stomach and he was sitting on top of her.

"Starscream! What are you doing!" Megatron screamed.

"I'm sorry master. I just think we shouldn't kill them now. I'd rather wait until we unleash her full power and have her destroy them then." Starscream said.

"Starscream you are a fool."

Shots were heard coming towards them. In no time at all the rest of the Decepticons were running onto the field while shooting at the autobots that were in pursuit.

"Sire, we must leave now. They're out powering us." Thundercracker yelled. Megatron let out an angry growl.

"Starscream you will pay for this!" He yelled before returning them all back to the Decepticon base.

* * *

When they arrived at the Decepticon base Skyleen was back to herself and couldn't take her eyes off Starscream. She couldn't get over that she almost killed her love Jetfire and Starscream was the one that stopped her. What compelled him to do that she didn't know. But as she watched Megatron angrily walk the seeker down one of the dark hallways she couldn't help herself see him as a savior.

* * *

**Coming Up- The reason this is rated M :P **


End file.
